Champion Gothic
by gothicjedi666
Summary: I got stuck while writing Warden Gothic. I've been trying to write the next chapter for over a week and nothings getting done. So I decided to write something else in order to get my mind off Warden Gothic. What I got was three chapters of Champion Gothic. I know a lot of people were hoping that I would carry on with my other stories but I just can't seem to find the words. Anyway
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

I got stuck while writing Warden Gothic. I've been trying to write the next chapter for over a week and nothings getting done. So I decided to write something else in order to get my mind off Warden Gothic. What I got was three chapters of Champion Gothic. I know a lot of people were hoping that I would carry on with my other stories but I just can't seem to find the words. Anyway this is the story of the Gothic that's in Dragon Age 2. Oh and in this one he's a Mage.

**Champion Gothic - Seeker**

"Bullshit!" nearly screamed the Seeker "that's not what really happened".

"Does that not match the stories you heard" replied the Dwarf in the chair.

The tale he'd started to spin about the Champion of Kirkwall was the same story that he had told many people down at the Hanged Man, but clearly the Seeker was not interested in hearing the more fanciful version. She wanted the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"I'm not here to listen to your tall tales" said the Seeker "I want to hear the truth about the Champion".

Varric had to admit, at least to himself, that he wasn't very good at reporting real events. He was after all a bard, among other things, but he got the feeling that his life depended on telling the truth.

"What makes you think I know the truth?" inquired

"You knew him before he became the Champion"

Varric put his hands up defensively

"Even if I did know where he was now. That doesn't mean that he would help you".

Few Mages would ever help the Chantry if they had the choice.

"Do you have any idea what is at stake here?"

"Let me guees: the world's falling apart and you need the one person who can help you put it back together".

Varric knew just by the look in the Seeker's eye that she would if needs be torture him in order to get what she needed. She had the word desperate written all over her face.

"The Champion was at heart of it when it all began. If you can't point me to him then tell me everything you know".

"You aren't worried that I'll just make it up as I go?" asked the bard.

"Not at all" replied the Seeker.

"You'll need to hear the whole story" said Varric as he sat back in the provided chair.

With that Varric began to talk, and he didn't stop talking for a long time.

**Champion Gothic – The Wilds**

I'd been in the world of Dragon Age for less than an hour and already I was panicking, but then who could blame me. It wasn't as if anything I'd lived through so far could of prepared me for this.

The Darkspawn were coming right at me drawing ever closer with every second that they ran and I had frozen up. I was simply unable to act and even if I had been able to move all I could of done is run and the Darkspawn were faster than I was.

Now I was feeling real fear. I'd wondered a lot about death but I'd never really faced my own mortality before. Sure I'd had a few accidents that might of done me real harm if I hadn't been lucky enough but no one had ever tried to kill me until now, and there were a lot of killers heading my way.

Then things changed I realised that I might as well go down fighting. I could just expect death as fighting was pointless but in the end I decided to leave this world more or less as I had entered it. Namely screaming my head off after causing another living being a lot of pain. Thankfully I wouldn't be naked.

There was a sword on the ground, it looked like a good blade (not that I was fit to judge but it looked nice and new) and I held it in a way that hopefully made me seemed somewhat badass.

When the first Darkspawn reached me I swung the weapon.

The blow was impressive. I'd never fought with a real sword before so it was amazing that I was able to stab anything.

Sadly for me the weapon was now stuck in a Genlock's stomach and since I didn't let go of the sword I to when tumbling to the ground. Which meant that I had now a dead creature pinning me to the ground. The next thing I knew another Genlock was standing over with a stupid grin on its face and a nasty looking axe in its hands. I just enough time to scream as the creature brought its weapon around for a killing blow. Everything then went dark and I felt something strange pass through me.

That was when someone saved my life.

There he was Garret Hawke who looked like a knight in his armour and that monster of a two handed great sword that was cutting down the Darkspawn with the kind of grace no real life warrior should be able to achieve. He fought like the hero of a film, every blow was perfectly placed to end an enemy's life or to save his own. The Spawn never had a chance they might as well have killed themselves and saved Hawke the bother.

Granted I was seeing things through a bit of a haze due to some blood that had gotten in my eye and as such I wouldn't say that I saw everything one hundred percent clearly, but I was pretty sure that Garret was single handedly taking on a dozen Darkspawn.

Then suddenly there was another warrior between myself and the Darkspawn, and I found myself rapidly devolving another man-crush on Carver Hawke, Garret's younger brother. A Genlock which I guessed had been slowly creeping on me with a nasty looking dagger suddenly found itself impaled on another oversized blade. Carver had just saved my life and off fighting another of the Spawn without even breaking stride.

I then turned to see a charred Hunlock on the ground near my feet which told me that Bethany the Mage was around here somewhere.

Another quick look around told me that all the Darkspawn were now dead. By the looks of things I had gotten one of about thirty and the three Hawke siblings had gotten the rest.

They had made it look so easy as well. I could only conclude that either the Darkspawn were not the threat they appeared to be to anyone who had decent weapons and training or the Hawke family was made up of the most powerful warriors and mages this world had ever known.

Garret and Carver were making sure the Darkspawn were all really dead and possibly looting them as well. Watching them stab corpses and then sort through the remains made me feel a bit ill so I decided to turn away and offer my thanks to the female members of that family.

I started with Leandra. She looked younger than I would have expected even with the stress and dirt of the road upon her. Granted yes her hair was all grey but there was still some fire in her eyes and she moved with more energy than someone old enough to be a Grandmother should. She also had a kindly look about her.

As for Leandra's daughter she was quite the hotty I soon realised. She wore a man's boots and slacks (which was smart because dresses are not made with running in mind) but the top she wore hung off her shoulders and showed just enough of her chest to ensure that no one would mistake her for a guy.

"Thanks for the rescue" I said to Bethany.

By the time I was looking her in the eyes, which were well worth looking at, I couldn't of failed to have noticed that odd look she was giving me.

Granted I must of looked odd, what with my modern clothes and all but she was looking at me in way that made me think that it wasn't my physical apprentice that was interesting her.

"Why didn't you use your magic?" she asked.

"Err what?" I asked in reply.

"You could of defended yourself with your magic" said the female Hawke in a tone of voice that reminded me of a school teacher "your clearly not a warrior".

"I'm not a Mage" I pointed out "I don't have any magic".

Bethany gave me something of a pitying look.

"You don't need to pretend" she assured "I'm an apostate too, and the Templars in no state to drag you off to the Circle".

An apostate? I quickly recalled what that word meant. She was referring to Mages that were outside the control of this worlds main religious body.

As for the Circle, well that would soon be full of demons so I was very glad that no one was going to take me there.

"I've never used magic. I wouldn't even know how" I protested.

I really didn't want to be a Mage.

"Sorry but there's no denying it" said Wesley the Templar "we saw you throw those Darkspawn away with magic".

When had that happened?

Hawke had saved me. Hadn't he? He must have.

Then I remembered feeling that force and then I'd been standing up which meant that the Darkspawn that had been pinning me down had somehow been pushed off me. I didn't lift it off, so I must of used magic.

Fuck... I was a Mage.

"How could you not know that your a Mage?" questioned Aveline

I pushed aside the fact that the future Guard-Captain of Kirkwall was a giant of a woman even when she wasn't wearing armour and I answered the question.

"We don't have Mages where I am from" I tried to explain "and nothing like that has ever happened before".

I heard Carver mutter something along the lines of 'lucky for your people' but unsurprisingly it the Templar who reacted the most"

"Two rouge Mages...".

Thankfully his wife cut in.

"Wesley, we've been over this already. I'm sure the Maker understands".

"I apologize. Sometimes it is difficult to forget my training".

Yes I imagine that the Chantry brainwashing is very effective.

"Sorry to interrupt" said the eldest Hawke sibling "but if we don't start moving then we'll all be meeting the Maker very soon".

We all started moving and soon there was another battle, but there was nothing I could other than stand there holding my recovered sword. Still no one seemed to mind my lack of activity or perhaps they had simply failed to notice.

After enough running to make me think I was staring in an epside of Doctor Who the whole group stopped for a breather and some introductions were made by eldest living Hawke who pointed to each member of the group in turn.

"My name is Garret but you can call me Hawke. The one with the permanent frown is my brother, Carver. And of course this is my mother, Leandra. Then there is my sister Bethany who is your fellow apostate. Lastly we have Ser Wesley and Aveline Everyone this is Gothic".

Why the Hell did he call me that.

Then I remembered that I was wearing the jumper that said Gothic on it. Garret would assume that this was my name because in his world it only made sense to pay for the expense of personalising an outfit if you were rich and wanted everyone to know your name. Or at least I assumed that was the reason.

"If you're a Mage why are you using a sword" inquired Carver.

"Because they don't had out the free staffs until you join the Circle" I quipped before giving a more serious answer "Like I said before we don't have Mages were I'm from and I have no idea how to use a staff but I can use a sword, at least a little".

Garret laughed a little and said.

"If we weren't in the presence of a Templar I'd suggest letting Bethany show you a few tricks".

Clearly he wasn't totally joking about that but only Ser Wesley reacted.

"The proper place for a Mages instruction is the Circle".

"Maybe I'll join one later" I lied "assuming I live to see civilization again. Which none of us will if we stand around asking me questions all day".

"He's right" added Garret "If we stay here any longer the entire Blight will catch up with us. We'd best all stick together".

We all started moving again but it seemed that the question and answer session wasn't over yet.

"Do you really have no Mages were you're from?" questioned Bethany.

It was kind of hard to answer questions and to keep this sort of pace but I gave it best shot as I'd never had much luck resisting a pretty face.

"Yes" I replied "no one has any magic, or if they do they hide it really well but even if they do I've never seen an Abomination or a Demon so I don't think my people are connected to the Fade".

Which wasn't as strange as it might sound. The Dwarves of this world seemed to be cut off from the Fade so it wasn't as if the idea was hard for her to grasp.

How she felt about it? Well that was a question for another time.

"So how did you get here?" she asked next.

I really didn't want to answer this question as if I did I would sound like a mad man, so I waited for a few seconds thinking that the universe would provide a few Darkspawn as a distraction but they failed to appear.

"I went to bed and I feel asleep... then I met someone...".

For some reason I'd been in Fade, or at least what I guessed to be the Fade, and someone had been there. They'd talked to me but I was starting to forget.

"It might have been a Demon" I admitted "but it didn't try to make a deal with me or anything like that it just told me that it was sending me here".

"Any idea why?" asked my fellow Mage.

"Something to do with a reward" was my honest answer.

We were both puzzled by that but also neither us would but to much faith in the explanations of a Demon either.

"Well I don't think your possessed" said Bethany "if you were the Demon inside would of done something to protect its host. What you did wasn't at all planned".

True enough. Demons like being here and if it had been a powerful enough Demon to disguise its presence within me then it would of killed all the Darkspawn or at least done a better job of keeping my body intact.

"Its strange that you have never shown signs of magic before" said the female Mage "most of us have a few experiences with magic as children".

I couldn't recall anything like that, but my memory seemed a bit fuzzy for some reason.

"I've heard of someone's magical potential not being realised until they were an adult but then it only happens if your exposed to ilyruim".

"Or maybe if you got drawn into the Fade" I reasoned.

Bethany nodded and then said.

"Its possible. If you were somehow drawn into the Fade it might of given you the same link to it that Mages have".

Any further musing was cut short.

"There are Darkspawn ahead!" Garret called out before issuing orders "Carver, Gothic your with me, Aveline stay with Wesley. Bethany look after mother".

Wait! What? He wanted me to charge the Darkspawn. Was he mad?

He didn't give me a chance to ask about any of that as he was screaming a war cry while Carver and I struggled to keep up. How could anyone in full armour charge like that?

I was the still the slowest but that didn't seem to matter much as the two Hawke brothers seemed to have the situation well in hand. That said I still got to bloody my sword again as one of the Spawn reached for a crossbow so it shoot Carver while I was right behind it. If I wasn't a Mage I might of made a decent Rogue.

"Well that was easy" boasted the older Hawke brother.

I really wished he hadn't said that as that was when I knew that the faint thumping noise that I could feel at the base of my feet was an Ogre that was getting closer and closer.

"Hey everyone" I started as I knew I had to do something to warn them "I think we're about to be attacked by an Ogre".

Everyone looked at me as if I was insane. Which to be fair could be the case as it was possible that this was all the product of my delusional mind.

"How could you possibly know..." started Carver.

That was when the Ogre appeared and ended all debate on the matter.

"Is this a magic thing?" asked Garret as he drew his two handed sword.

"Not normally" replied Bethany as she raised her staff "but he's hardly a normal Mage".

There was no more time for talk. The Ogre charged and so did the Hawke brothers.

Bethany fired off a spell as I stood there unable to act. I tried to remember how I felt just before I'd past out. There had been something inside me, an energy. It had passed through my body and blasted outwards. If I could just focus that power on the Darkspawn then no one would have to die.

For all my concern about either Carver or Bethany them dying, brief as if might have been, it was actually Garret who got lifted in the monsters paws and then crushed but not before he was able to badly wound the monster.

The shock of his sudden and very violent death made everyone freeze and then the creature turned towards me and I got very scared.

It was as if the emotion itself was the catalyst for my magical powers. When my hand moved to futility block the incoming blow I felt the power move through me and lightening burst out of me. There was so much that it seemed to fill the sky and the terrible beast died in agony.

"Bethany!" I heard a woman scream.

The Mage was at her brother's side in a flash she tried to use magic to heal Garret but he was already dead.

This wasn't the Forgotten Realms. This sort of magic couldn't bring him back to life.

I didn't get myself involved in the morning. I had no right to share their grief even though I understood just how fucked up we all were thanks to his death. I was glad that the Ogre had died screaming in pain.

"That was an incredibly brave" complemented Aveline

From her view it must of looked like I'd held my ground and then had cast a very powerful spell when in fact I'd been to scared to run away.

"Thanks" I muttered.

Anything else we had to say would have to wait. Even more Darkspawn were now heading towards us.

"There's no end to them!" shouted Bethany "we're surrounded".

"Then we'll make our stand here!" called out Carver who seemed to be doing an impression of his now dead older brother.

"Come on Dragon Lady" I whispered.

Spells flew the air as Bethany did that spiny staff trick and Carver had picked up Garret's sword which he was using to pretty much destroy the Spawn. Aveline was understandable sticking close to her husband and the Hawke siblings mother. Meanwhile I was trying to focus in the hopes that I could use my new magical gifts.

The roar of a dragon caused everybody, Human and Darkspawn to stop fighting and to look up.

We all watched as a dragon came in and scorched the Darkspawn. It was a massacre the monsters never stood a chance and I found myself wishing that I had the kind of power that would allow me to do that.

Then every watched in awe as the dragon transformed into the legendary witch of the wilds.

Oh and not only did she sound like Captain Janeway of the U.S.S Voyager she also looked like her too. Which worried me a lot as that bitch was crazy. But then again so was Flemeth.

"Well, well. What have we here? It used to be that we never got visitor to the wilds. But now it seems like its this year's number one holiday destination".

Carter Hawke made some noise about 'Witch of the Wilds' However most of use were focused on Wesley who had fallen down.

The witch ignored the dying Templar and focused her attention on me.

"And another from beyond are you his brother or is more than mere resemblance?".

Yeah she was totally nuts, my brothers were a long way away from here.

"We'll I'm not local if that's what you mean" I told the wild witch.

"Yet like him you have such... potential and power".

Like who?

"Will you help us get out of here?" Bethany half asked and half begged.

The expected deal came up. In exchange for us taking an amulet to the Elves camped outside of Kirkwall, Flemeth would guide us to a ship that would take us to Kirkwall. What interested me was that she gave me the amulet. That it was something like Horcrux made me very weary of the object but I couldn't refuse the deal. Besides she likely had a backup plan anyway.

When that was done it looked like the old bat wanted to talk to me some more but I shook my head and turned away from the dragon lady. Wesley was dying and while he was strictly speaking my enemy what with me being a Mage out of the Circle I didn't intend to disrespect his death by chatting through it.

"Without an end there can be no peace," Flemeth said with what could have been real compassion as Carver ended the Templar's suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Champion Gothic – Kirkwall Arrival**

Weeks spent hiking through the Wilds while a witch in dragon form watched over us when she wasn't walking with us in her human form or off somewhere else. Then weeks more on an crowed ship, one packed with dirty depressed peasants who didn't even have the strength to fight over what little food they had and all of that to reach this city.

Kirkwall was in my view not worth the trip. Sure the building were i It was overcrowd, messy, bad smelling and it had this aura of oppression about it that only got worse as we got closer to the Gallows.

As if she had sensed my discomfort Leandra decided to distract me with talk.

"If you don't mind me asking; what are your plans once we get into the city?" Leandra asked.

I'd thought about this quite a bit as there hadn't been much else to do other than listen to Bethany talk about using magic, which she couldn't risk doing too often.

"Find work I guess" I replied "but I'm not sure what I can do".

My higher education had been built around the assumption that I would be working in a modern environment. That meant computers, telephones and customer service.

Sure the fact that I could read, write and do sums could serve me well but unless I found someone who needed a person with those skills (like say a merchant who needed an assistant) then I was a bit buggered. I wasn't really built for manual labour I was more of a thinker than a doer.

Of course there was the option of simply walking up to a Templar and telling them that I might be a Mage. They would drag me off for some sort of testing which would prove that I had magic and then assuming I survived my Harrowing I would become a Mage of the Circle.

Which right now wasn't as bad as it sounded. As I would at least get a roof over my head and three meals a day.

I could even become a writer. I had after all grown up on a different planet than this one so I was pretty sure that was some sort of useful knowledge stuck in the old grey matter. Nothing complete I wouldn't be drawing any complete blueprints but with the combined intelligence of the Circle and enough resources I should be able to come up with something useful.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us in the Estate " Leandra offered with great kindness "I'm sure Bethany wouldn't mind and if things work out well I wouldn't mind some grandchildren around the house".

If I'd been drinking or eating at this point then I would of started choking. Not only did Leandra know I had the hots for her daughter it seemed as she approved of the possible match.

Then again she had married a rogue Mage from another land. Thinking on that it didn't seem so odd she would approve and that her daughter might follow the same path.

She probably thought it was romantic.

"Thanks" I replied "I'll stick with your family, at least for a while".

I'd known that she'd made the same offer to Averline as well and while I didn't much like the red headed warrior I had to admit it was smart of Leandra to keep us all together. We were about to enter an alien environment during a time of upheaval and knowing the game as I did I knew that we would need the numbers.

Soon we made our way past most of the crowds and to the Captain of the guard who was as expected (at least by me) surrounded by a group of deserters from the Fereldan army which had been soundly defeated at Ostagar.

This made them deserters, but since Garret had also run from that mess of a battle I couldn't really judge them to harshly without also judging the dead man.

Still at least he'd died bravely protecting his family these guys had most likely run simply to save their own skins.

Even though I knew exactly how this would turn out I still had to act as something suddenly struck me.

In the fight that was about to happen Bethany would use magic. She might been seen and that could led to her being eventually taken into custody by the Templars.

I also noticed that a few of the deserters were hanging about in the shadows. Archers I guessed.

Then I remembered that Garret had died at the hands of that Ogre rather than Carver or Bethany. That meant something worrying: events might not play out exactly as I remember them. The butterfly effect could mean that things would diverge from what I knew quite rapidly and that with every change my presence caused things would become more and more different than what I knew.

Granted some things would remain the same, the coming war between the Templars and the Mages was already inevitable. It could be delayed for years to come but eventually someone (most likely Anders) would do something that would start the fighting.

Still that didn't matter right now. What did matter was that Bethany not use magic openly. If she wasn't seen then she might avoid getting dragged off to the Circle.

"Beth" I whispered after moving to stand next to her "there's gonna be a fight and you can't use magic in front of the guards".

I then pointed to the thugs who were between the nearby pillars. Like me Bethany didn't fail to notice that were slowly arming themselves.

Thankfully the shouting going on as the guards argued with the deserters kept everyone distracted as Bethany and I moved away from the main group.

We didn't move towards the archers instead my fellow Mage grabbed her mother's arm and as a group we went right past the bowmen. We headed for a nearby stall that had a few other stragglers handing around it.

As a cover Bethany and I acted as if we interested in selling something until Beth moved away from me after whispering something into her mother's ears.

I was left pretending to sell my Ipod to a Dwarf who sold weapons. He actually seemed intrigued by the offer a useless lump of plastic. But why not? He'd of never seen plastic before. Still I couldn't sell it right now as the fight was about to start. I'd told him I'd come back after thinking his offer over and then slunk off into the shadows.

When the fight did start Bethany and I were in place to take down the bowmen. We didn't use magic and we didn't need to we tackled the ranged weapons thugs. It isn't easy to quickly stand up when your wearing metal armour and I had plenty of time to land a few kicks. It was actually fun for me as I didn't have to kill anyone. Which was good because I wasn't sure that I was ready for that. Killing monsters was one thing but people, even if they were complete dicks, were after all the same species as me.

After that came the wait.

Three days. Three very, very long days of standing around with only each other to talk to.

The only source of entertainment I had were the merchants. Thanks my pockets full of stuff that were completely useless and totally unique in this world. And as my favourite Farscape character once said: unique is always valuable.

Thankfully for me valuable things don't have to useful. It wasn't to imagine my mobile phone ending up being a display piece in some idiot nobles home. My Ipod was likely already being taken apart by some Dwarven craftsmen and as for my paper money, well that was likly going to end up being framed and put on display at the Viscount's Palace along aside some fancy works of art.

Aside from that I got to chance to known everyone first hand.

Carver wasn't such a bad bloke once he accepted that it seemed as if Bethany and I were going to hook up sometime soon. He'd been jealous of his older and more talented brother for most of his life. Now that Garret dead he seemed to have realised that he would never be able to get of his siblings shadow. Hopefully he would stop trying. Over all he was a bit grumpy sod but he lightened up towards me once I asked him to teach me a bit about using the blade. He wondered why I would bother to learn but I explained that I thought it was foolish to be simply a mage, a warrior, or a rogue. There was no reason why a warrior couldn't learn to pick locks and there was no reason for a magic user not to know how to at least hold a sword the right way.

Averline was understandable a lot harder to talk to. She'd just lost everything. Her husband, her home her entire life was gone. Yet still she found the time to teach me a few fighting moves as well. She even seemed interested in learning more about my world but I knew that these were just distractions for her. It would be a while before she really opened up to anyone.

However it wasn't hard to figure out what she was all about. She was very moral to an extent that I would call old fashioned. She wasn't that religious despite her strong ethical code and she believed in judging people by their actions. Which was good for me because it meant that she didn't think the Chantry had the right to lock up a Mage that had shown that he or she would use their magic responsibly.

Leandra was full of hope. She had her plans I could see the wheels in her head turning. In her view we would all soon be living at her family's estate. I'd bet what coin I had that she was already planning to marry Bethany to me so she could start filling her new home with children. Mostly this would be to fill the hole in her heart from the loss of Garret but who could blame her for wanting a proper family again. If she wanted to all but adopt me in the Hawkes then I wouldn't object as I would need the support.

Bethany, when not kicking ass along with her brother, was as sweet as her mother. As the hours of waiting became days she opened up and confessed that she'd like to live a life without magic. She had no desire for power and had only learned more than the most basic of spells so that she could protect herself. I could understand why she would want to give up her power. She would never really be free as long as she had magic and it put everyone around her in danger.

Truthfully I was glad that she never had as otherwise there would have been no one around to teach me the basics. She couldn't show me anything too advanced or destructive as that would be noticed, but I did learn spells that healed minor wounds and I also learned to keep myself clean with magic. That was a handy spell and explained how she'd been able to prevent any of us from getting sick back when we had all been trapped in that cargo hold.

In return I told her about my world and its many wonders. She was amazed by the stories and was full of questions that I was more than happy to answer.

I'd been trying to explain movies when Gamlen finally showed up.

At first everyone had been full excitement and hope. But that didn't last long as Gamlen quickly explained the reality of the situation.

As I'd known all along the git had lost the entire family estate years ago and of course the only way we could get into the city was to either jointhe Red Irons Mercenaries or Athenril's smuggling group.

Naturally no one was happy about any of this but it looked to be the only way and Gamlen had at least made sure that his sister would be able to get in no matter what the rest of us did. He explained that the guards had some sort of rule about a citizen's next of kin being allowed in. But if that was the case then why couldn't Leandra, who had been born in this city and therefore was a citizen, just bring say Carver in while Gamlen brought in Bethany or vice versa. This wouldn't help Averline or me but it would a be a good start.

It didn't take me long to figure out that Gamlen was using us to pay of some sort of debt. Bastard.

This all led to Bethany, Carver, Aveline and myself heading over towards Meera, who was the leader of the Red Irons. I got the needed information from him but since I didn't want to kill anyone as part of a job interview I decided that we should hear the other offer as well. Even Aveline, who didn't want to be a criminal agreed that we should gather all the facts first.

So the group Athenril and again got the needed information. The smugglers seemed interested in Bethany and I because we were Mages. Some criminal cartels did have Mages with them but Athenril's group never had and they saw value in getting two for the price of one. Granted I didn't know much magic but Bethany was willing to teach.

Better yet the smugglers operated outside of the city. They had bases along the shoreline and the Templars never went there.

Next we all walked back to the courtyard so that we could talk things over.

Carver wanted to join the Red Irons as he was a warrior. He met his foes openly and didn't care much for sneaking around. Which made sense as he had a big sword and he knew how to use it.

Aveline was also in favour of the Red Iron. The merc group had been hired to keep order within the city for the next year. Granted she would be required to bend a few rules and she would even have to kill people but it was technically legal were as the smuggling was not.

I on the other hand wanted to stay out of the city as much as possible until the Hawke family had a chance to regain its fortunes. Without coins and friends in high places Bethany and I would be easy pickings for the Templars. If Beth went with her brother I decided that I would go to the Circle and hope for the best. I didn't have any negative views on the place due to my lack of any personal experience and I knew that the real trouble wouldn't begin for years to come. By then I could have an escape plan in place with any luck I'd be on a boat to Felderan by the time they got around to hunting me.

"Okay so you two want to mercenaries" I said while gesturing at the two warriors "which is great but the Red Iron is based inside the city which is dangerous for me and Bethany".

I could tell then that while Carver would not be happy about being a smuggler he would do it to keep his sister safe. Thankfully for him I had a brilliant idea.

"So why don't Beth and I go work with the smugglers while you two join the mercenaries"

Carter was about to protest but I cut him off.

"This is the best way. You and Aveline can look after each other and you'll fight better if your not worrying about the Templars finding us. Bethany and I will watch each others backs. Its not like we won't see each other either I'm sure we'll get time off".

Understandably Carter didn't want to abandon his sister but he was smart to realise that this was his chance to show his mother what he could do if he was on his own.

"What do you think, Bethany?" asked Carter.

My fellow Mage looked at me and then took a few moments to think the matter over. I was left wondering if she would chose to get away from me as if I was all she knew when she went to join the smugglers then we would get closer. On the other hand she might like the idea, a chance to do her own thing. As a bonus she would be far away from the Chantry sponsored Mage-Hunters.

"Gothic's right" she reasoned "I'm not a fighter either and this way I can stay out of the way of the Templars".

The little smile she sent my way told me that there was another reason for her making this choice.

Aveline wasn't happy about Beth and I becoming crooks but I pointed out that smuggling wouldn't require me to kill anyone which was something I'd never done before. The fact that I'd never killed anyone shut her up because she realised that actually made me a better person than her, at least in some respects.

Carver and Aveline then left Beth with me so that could go and pass their audition.

"Mother won't like this" warned Bethany.

Which she didn't but again I explained that I simply wasn't willing to kill people for money. I did assure her that I would, if not kill than at least horrible wound, anyone who messed with Beth. Which oddly went down rather well. I guessed that death was cheap on this world but still most mothers will approve of their daughter dating a guy whose willing to hurt someone for hurting her.

Once we dealt with the little issue our new employer had wanted handled (which was easily done as Bethany just flirted with the merchant and his hired goons while I stole the entire money box) we met back up with Carver and Aveline. Who were as I had expected covered in blood, some of which was their own. I felt smug about that and for a moment the future Guard-Captain almost looked as if she would admit to being wrong, but I wasn't that lucky.

"So a year then" remarked Carver "a whole year apart"

It was clear that he was speaking to Bethany even if it sounded as if he was talking to all of us.

"Its only a year" she assured him "then we'll be together again and have a lot of stories to share".

Yes stories I'd noticed that telling tales was a popular pastime is these parts but it made sense it wasn't as if they had DVD players and the internet.

Poor sods.

"I'll look after her" I promised Carver "or she'll look after me. Either way I'm sure that we will be fine".

"How about we all look after each" said Bethany.

"We can all agree to that" replied Averline with a nod.

"Oh just be careful all of you" begged our groups shared mother who took the time to give us all big hugs.

And with that we spilt up.

Leandra went with Gamlen who if he had any sense would take could care of his sister. While Averline and Carver went off to join the Red Irons.

As for Bethany and myself. Well we were heading out of the city and of to our own adventure.

After that. In a year. Things would change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Champion Gothic – A Year Later**

The last year had been an interesting one for all of us.

Out of everything the biggest news was that The Blight had been defeated the Hero of Felderan had who had someone survived slaying the Arch-Demon, before then going to rebuild that nation's faction of the Grey Wardens. The most recent news about that was the lose of an important city but thankfully most of the people had been able to get out before the major settlement burned because of the discovery of a smuggler's route that bypassed tge city's walls. Which was something that made me feel a lot of better about the doing the job I'd been doing for the last year as it meant that Kirkwall to had a few handy escape routes.

There was other news as well. The local version of the French (the Orlisan or whatever they were called) were apparently rattling their sabres at their weakened Felderan neighbour, Felderan seemed to be the closet thing this world had to England. Thus I was routing for Felderan as England was very good at putting France in its place but I was also remembering that the French had actually beaten the English a few times. The Battle of 1066 coming to mind.

More locally things had started to calm down. The refugees who hadn't found a home here were now heading back to Felderan in order to help rebuild. I wasn't actually from there so I had no desire to return but a lot of people I'd met on the boat over here had taken the journey back.

This was good as it had brought an end to the food riots and there were a lot less homeless people around these days.

Sadly other problems had come along.

The Quarina had been 'shipwrecked' and now there were hundreds of hostile warriors taking up space while also managing to piss off the Chantry. The whole situation was like a bomb waiting to go off. Granted I knew that it wouldn't go off for a while but still it made people very tense.

Then there was the ever growing conflict between the Mages and the Templars.

The Knight-Commander seemed to be growing in power by the day and she was using that power to obtain an even tighter grip upon the Mages. Naturally the Mages resented this and as such more of them turned to Blood Magic in an attempt to free themselves, which in turn made the Knight-Commander crack down even harder.

It was a pattern that would led to disaster but until Anders came along with magical bomb of doom, then things wouldn't result in war.

No the Quarina would be the major threat, then we'd have the Mage – Templar war.

Things were going to be interesting in Kirkwall for a good long time to come.

As for my friends.. well.

Aveline and Carver had formed a deadly partnership while with the Red Irons but they had both left the group after the year long contract was up. That had surprised a few people, but not me of course, as they were both very good fighters and could of reason high in the organisation or they could of even started their own group.

Carver was now living with his mother and uncle while Aveline had joined the guard and so was living in the barracks. Not a bad choice for either of them as Carver was still trying to find his place in the world and Aveline had clearly found hers.

I often thought that Carver was at least now no longer totally in his brother's shadow. He'd been his own man for a while and that would serve him well should he ever join the Templars.

When Aveline had moved out of Gamlen's house it was a sad affair but it was for the best really. She'd never felt as much of a part of the family as I had, she was after all older than the rest of us and had been thinking of having her own children before Wesley died.

As for Beth and I.

We'd quickly gotten use to the life of a smuggler. It was far more profitable and easier than I had expected. As Mages we mostly had the job of providing light when needed and occasional we even got to send the odd fireball at the small groups of Darkspawn that tended to turn up in underground tunnels.

I'd never been the sneakiest of people but over the last year I'd been well trained. I could now pick locks with or without using magic and knew how to get around without being seen by the guards. Beth and I would find this very useful if we ever had to run from the Templars.

Along the way I'd picked up a few skills that only Rogues had. I could fight with a sword and a dagger if needs be but I'd never gotten the hang of using two weapons at once. Mostly I just used a single blade and I much preferred ranged combat

I'd turned out to be a decent archer which was good when you spent most of your time outside of proper civilization. I could even set a snare to catch a rabbit even though I never got the hang of skinning the poor things. I'd had a pet rabbit as a child so I spent more time fishing than hunting. Although I had taken down a deer once.

Bethany had taught me enough about magic that I would be able to hide it and to keep myself safe when I was in the Fade. Thankfully the only Demons that took an interest in me we either easy to fight off or had no idea what to offer me. The only thing that would of even gotten my interest would be a way home but none of them could do that. Even Desire Demons weren't that tempting when you had real romance in your life and Pride demons were easy with as long as you kept your wits about you.

What was most important in my life was that Beth and I were now a couple. It hadn't take long for us to get there. We'd started a new life as a partners and everything else just seemed to fit into place.

Getting together had made a lot of sense even if it had felt a bit rushed at first. We had a lot of the same hopes, fears and dreams. She taught me how to survive in this world and I taught her all about a world she'd never known. A few times we'd even saved each others live after we had encountered small groups of the Spawn or a more violent criminal group than our own.

During the few times that we'd gotten the chance to met up as a group. I'd kept going with my heavier weapons training.

I wasn't much good I'd never hack my way through foes like Garret use to but Aveline and Carver seemed to enjoy teaching me so it was worth it just to keep my friendship with them strong, and I did at least build up some muscles. Most Mages don't look that strong so it would help with my Rogue disguise if I looked like I could handle myself in a close up fight.

By the end of the year I would have fitted right in at the Hanged Man. I looked like a Rogue and I knew enough about Felderan costumes to make it seem as if I was from that land rather than another world

Athenril hadn't been happy when I'd left. At first she had seemed to hate me as while I could do some handy spells I wasn't much good for anything else. At the end she'd found herself calling upon Beth and I for a lot of things. She had even tried to get us to sign another contract with the offer of increased pay.

I'd been fine with that as out in the wilderness and in the underground places I never had to fear the Chantry, but Bethany wanted to start building a life with her family. If we managed to settle down somewhere and make a decent living then we could work on those grandkids her mother kept mentioning.

That was the future however as currently mine and Beth's living arrangement was a run down house near Gamlen's. Close enough that Bethany's mother could visit but not so close that we didn't have the privacy we required.

The place still needed a lot of work but hopefully we wouldn't be there for long. It was important that we weren't as unless we moved up in the world it was only a matter of time before we had armoured boots kicking down our front door.

I might of gone back to Athenril for some freelance work, which she had offered, but Beth wanted to investigate the possibility of regaining her family's estate and Carver had heard about the Deep Roads expedition.

"This expedition could make or break a man, and I'm not about to ruin my chances by hiring a load of humans".

Carver tried to argue our case.

"We have experience fighting the Darkspawn" he pointed out "you're going to need people like us".

"Sorry but I don't trust strangers" replied the Dwarf.

"Then get to know us" I said "come on I'll buy you a drink".

The half sized man snorted and said.

"Half of Kirkwall wants to be my best friend right now. You want out of the slums, find another meal ticket".

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Bethany "We've got nothing to stop the next person who tries to sell us out . This expedition was our last chance".

"It will be okay" I assured my girlfriend "we're not exactly lacking in skills. Someone around here must need help".

Carver nodded his agreement but said nothing.

"We have to do something" protested Beth "we need coin, status, something we can hide behind. As long as we're just refugees then were no one".

And thus vulnerable. We needed power to protect ourselves. Simply being able to kick ass wouldn't help us against the Templars.

"Maybe Gamlen knows someone who can talk to Bartrand for us".

Oh was that his name. I'd long forgotten some of the less important details.

"He's the one who got us into the mess" I reminded.

Well to fair he hadn't done anything bad to me personally, but I knew exactly what he had done to the Hawkes and that really pissed me off sometimes.

"Yes, but he got us into Kirkwall and we've been safe so far" Bethany pointed out.

True enough, he could of just left us at docks to slowly starve, so perhaps I did judge him too harshly.

"That doesn't mean he can helps us now" added Carver

"We might as well ask" reasoned my fellow Mage "otherwise I just don't know what we'll do".

That was when a man with red hair bumped right into me. I could of stopped him as I'd seen him coming but I let events play out so that we would met Varric.

Once the half sized man was done recovering the few coins I'd had in my money bag (I refused to call it a purse), the beardless Dwarf made his introductions.

"I apologise for Bartrand. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it walked up behind and yanked his trousers down".

Now there was an odd mental image.

"But I assume you would?" asked Carver.

"I would" he replied "what my brother fails to realise is that this expedition needs people like you".

Yes I imagine that a warrior, what seemed to be a rogue, and a mage would be handy down the Deep Roads. Our past experience with the Spawn would be an added bonus.

"He would never admit it either... he's too proud, but me... I'm more practical".

"How do you know we could help?" inquired Carver "you don't know anything about us".

"Oh I know all about you" the Dwarf corrected "you've all made good names for yourselves over the last year".

In certain circles yes, but hopefully not the Circle that mattered.

"The Coterie has been squeezing both smuggler and merc gangs out for a while now, only the groups you folks joined have seemed to prosper".

True that was no coincidence.

"The name Hawke is on many lips these days".

I'd taken the name Hawke for my own, mostly because it was easier to get along if everyone thought you had a family backing you up.

Leandra was planning Bethany's wedding already so I would just keep the name when the time came.

Which would never be if we didn't get on this expedition. Evil magical plot device or not, I really did need the money. Besides it might give me the chance to destroy that idol and that might actually be a good thing.

"I don't think your brother needs a smuggler" I pointed out.

Best not to mention the Mage thing with so many ears around.

"We don't, and we don't need another guard either" he said while tilting his head towards Carver "what we need is more partners".

The Dwarf sighed a little before explaining further.

"Truth be told my brother has been tearing his hair out trying to fund this little trip, but he can't do it. Not on his own".

Now came the money bit. It always came down to money in the end.

"Invest in the expedition" he urged "fifty sovereigns, and he can't refuse. Well not with me there to vouch for you".

"If we had that kind of money we wouldn't need to invest" pointed out Bethany.

Sort of a Catch 22 really. The problem of us lacking money prevent us from solving the problem, which was to gain money.

"You need to think big" said Varric "Listen there's only a brief window after the Blight when the Deep Roads won't be crawling with Darkspawn".

Sadly due to the Broodmothers the Spawn could repopulate an area quite quickly. Granted their losses at the end of the Blight, which included an entire army, had been great but as long as they had one Broodmothers they could rebuild their entire race.

"The treasure you find down there could set you all up for life".

Which for us meant a nice big home. A wedding. Power. Protection and all that other fun stuff.

On the downside it might not mean much if the Templars found out about Beth and me before we got said treasure because we had used our magic to make some money. Hopefully that wouldn't exactly paint us a Blood Mages, as they rarely cared about making coin, but so much exposer would force the Knight-Commander's hand.

Then again if we didn't have the wealth and the prestige that going on this expedition would grant us we could end up being made Tranquil when the Templars did find us. They would eventually as the crack down on Mages was going to get worse and worse over the years.

The only over option was leaving. But Beth and Carver were unwilling to put their mother through that again, and given how dangerous the roads were it could be very dangerous for us to go.

"It won't be easy but its a chance" encouraged Bethany "I think we have to take it".

I turned to look at Carver and he said.

"She's right, its better than just waiting to be thrown in the Gallows".

The families of people who harboured Mages often got locked up along with the magic user so the Templars were a threat to all of us.

"Come on, we work together and you'll have all the capital you'll ever need".

It needed to be unanimous.

"Okay I'm in" I finally said.

What the hell, might as well follow the plot. At least then I'd have a good idea of what was going on.

"Perfect!" Varric called out "Kirkwall's crawling with people offering work. You just set aside some coin from every job, and you'll have the money in no time".

I doubted that it would be as simply as he made it sound, but hey if we couldn't get legitimate work then maybe I could go back to my life of crime. There had been some rich people we could steal from or something like that.

"Maybe Averline can find us some work" suggested Carver "she's working in the city guard now. They might have some bounties".

Catching crooks? Well it would be a nice change of pace normally Beth and I had been the ones running from the law.

"Oh and I might have something that'll you get away with a little less than fifty" mentioned Varric "buy me a drink at the Hanged Man and I'll tell you all about it".

Ah right Ander's map. It made sense that the documents he had would be worth a few gold pieces.

The Dwarf then smiled and said.

"Now let's go see what kind of trouble we can stir up".

"I do aim to misbehave" I told Varric as we moved as a group into the rougher parts of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Takao-kun **

I was going to go with Anders thinking that the two Gothics are long lost brothers after the original misunderstanding

**Champion Gothic – No Rest For The Wicked **

After a long day of running around trying to make some coin I found myself facing a long night of.. well running around trying to make some coin.

As I had known, raising fifty sovereigns was not an easy task.

Worse I hadn't yet even made plans for heading up Mount Sundermouth in order deliver that damned amulet. Which was something I would have to do soon now that I was a free man. I'd been able to put it off until now but I had no more excuses. Perhaps I could sneak off alone but I got the feeling that Bethany would want to tag alone. I didn't really want to put her in danger by having her go up a mountain that was haunted by restless spirits, but I would need the help. So maybe it would be best to go up there with anyone who would tag along.

Plus I hadn't even met Anders yet and I actually wanted to do that if only for the maps. Well that and Anders was cool, aside from the bit when he becomes a mass murderer and starts a war that set the world on fire.

Then again maybe it was a good thing that I wasn't friendly with the possessed Mage. I might have to kill him on day. Heck maybe it would a smart idea to do it now. It could save us all a lot of trouble later, but it could also makes things worse.

After a nice meal out as a team, the group of us finally made our way into Lowtown. It was not a nice play to say the least, not exactly dangerous during the day as long you kept an eye on your money bag but at night night it was a different story. Gangs roamed the street, crooks prowled in the shadows and their were rumours of worse things in these parts.

However most of those stories involved rogue Mages, apparently we kidnapped babies and sacrificed virgins under the full moon. Which was silly because I was a Mage outside of the Circle, and I didn't know any virgins or babies for that matter.

As a group (Carver, Beth, Varric and I) we made our way to the Dwarf who had hired us for this job. Carver, ever the subtle one, called out and Anso, if I remembered his name right, jumped in surprise and then complained about falling into the sky. Which left me wondering if Dwarves have a proper understanding of gravity, but that was just silly of me.

Carver, Varric, and Bethany all chuckled at the strange dwarf, but I was now thinking over the idea that it was an all at act. That or he was nervous about failing Fenris, which was completely understandable as I would also would be worried about disappointing a guy as dangerous as Fenris.

The Dwarf explained what it was he needed and how much he was offering. Which wasn't a lot Varric agreed to help him as long we got paid, as we really did need the coin. I knew that this would led to taking down some slaver scrum. Which was always a good thing in my view because any slavery, outside of a girl role playing a sex slave, was a bad thing.

However Bethany wasn't as thrilled as the rest of us.

"Do we really want to do anything that would draw the attention of the Templars?" she asked of all of us "they always keep an eye on Lyrium shipments".

She had a point there. Neither of us should risk anything that involved Templars, but I knew that they had nothing to do with this job. There wasn't even any Lyrium.

"If we see any Templars then we'll do a runner" I assured the misses.

"Very well" she agreed.

As a group we moved towards the Alienage, or as I called it the Elven District, everyone seemed confident enough but something was bothering Varric, so I asked him what was wrong.

"Something doesn't feel right" explained the Dwarf "Why would anyone use the Alienage to hide something as dangerous as lyrium?".

He had a good point there. Why would anyone do that? I'd never smuggled anything that got stored in the Elf District. Granted I'd gotten lots of stuff into the Alienage but once it got there it was sold.

"So this is a trap" reasoned Carver who was now gripping his oversized sword.

Well yes, but not for us. It was a trap for Fenris who in turn had made into a trap for someone else.

"Then maybe you two shouldn't follow us" Carver reasoned.

He must of assumed that the Templars were setting a trap for Mages, he was wrong but given that facts he had to at hand it wasn't a bad conclusion to make given that they all thought this was still about a shipment of Lyrium. Mages could use it as well, I didn't understand the details of how but it was valuable.

Bethany of course protested and so did I.

"Strength in numbers" I reminded.

Carver gave in rather quickly.

"Okay but we run if see any Templars".

I could agree with that.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Varric.

He had an odd idea of what was fun.

With the debate over we made our way into the Alienage as quietly as alley cats.

Something was surely not right it really was too quiet, but since we were all expecting trouble this didn't stop us.

We made our way over to the abandoned house where the Lyrium was supposedly stored and stopped there.

A few exchanged glances was the all the communication we needed. Carver would play meat shield, he would go in first draw everyone's attention. Then it would be me in my act as a Rogue. Then Bethany would cast buffing spells for Carver and I while Varric used his crossbow.

As planned Carver charged in followed closely by me. The young warrior swung his sword and the screaming started. The thugs had been expecting one person so they quickly tried to surround Carver so that could trap in their nets.

This was a bad idea as it left them open to getting either shot or stabbed in the back. Not that I did stab anyone in the back but blow to the head is also very effective.

I was moving into the side room so that Carver had room to work and in that room I ran into a couple of proper rogues who were armed with batons. No doubt they had been intending to sneak up on Fenris and knock him out. Sadly for them I was also trained as a rogue and knew that trick.

Also I was actually a Mage so I sent them both flying into the nearest wall with a telekinetic push. An act that gave Varric a chance to take one down with a bolt from Bianca while I kicked the other one enough times in the head to knock him out. I wasn't quite use to killing human beings but giving them a world of pain was something I could easily deal with.

Carver meanwhile had opened the last door which contained two slavers. They were armed but not quite up to taking on someone who had fought Darkspawn. Carver literally took them apart, there were hacked off limbs everywhere.

The guy was so messy.

When it was all over I went to open the chest.

"There's nothing in it!" I told everyone

Only Varric seemed to be surprised.

"It doesn't matter" pointed out Bethany "We need to tell Anso about this".

"And get our coin" reminded the Dwarf.

"Err, people" I said while looking out the window "there's a large group of armed men waiting outside for us".

"Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to set this up" growled Carver "if we get of this there's going to be some major pay back".

"Well let's get of this alive first" I advised "then we can worry about revenge".

"Any sort of plan?" inquired Varric.

I turned to Bethany.

"Fireballs?" I asked

"Ice Cone" she reasoned "could freeze more than a few of them".

"Might work" I replied "there are two groups clustered together and frozen they will block the archers".

"What about exposer?" asked a concerned

"Kill them all, no witnesses" said Varric

"Works for me" said Carver

"That's no elf!

Points for observation.

It was supposed to be an elf!"

"It doesn't matter" said another "We were told to take whoever came out of that building to..."

That was all they got to say as two Ice Cones froze most of the thugs and then rest of them seemed to have a great fear of either magic or death as they ran.

Sadly for them there weren't going to be any survivors. Varric fired the only woman in his life to great effect while Carver created more messy dead body parts and then went off to shatter the statues.

That seemed rather unnecessary but it actually was as people frozen in ice did scream magic. Were as smashed thugs was more complex and much easier to cover up as no one in the Alienage would talk and dead bodies were a common sight.

We surveyed the carnage and we looted the dead that weren't in chunks well I didn't but Varric and Carver did. We needed all the coin we could get.

Then a man in armour made an appearance. He took one look around and started virtually foaming at the mouth

"I don't know who you are, friend, but you made a serious mistake coming here! Lieutenant, I want everyone in the cleaning ... NOW!"

This guy was definitely not in a happy place, and it was about to get worse.

Nothing happened for a while then a man stumbled into the courtyard covered in blood. He soon dropped to his knees in front of his superior officer and then died while making gurgling sounds. It was all very dramatic, messy and yet kinda funny at the same time.

Then a tall and lanky elf appeared. He followed the now dead man's bloody trail which led right to the chief thug.

"Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can".

Given that the slaver seemed to rapidly be losing touch with reality it was pretty clear to everyone that he wasn't going to follow that sensible advice.

"You're going nowhere slave!" The man said.

The very bad and possibly unstable man then and placed his arm on Fenris' shoulder.

In response the elf ' hand glowed as he spun around and then he punched a hole through the man's chest.

And I'd thought Carver was a messy killer. I could only hope Fenris was more pleasant an eater at the dinner table.

"I am not a slave!" Fenris screamed into the night.

The elf turned to us then and apologized for misleading us. Then he explained that he needed us to help to deal with his former master, a powerful Mage called Danarius

That was when Varric told me that everyone else had earlier decided to help out Isabella with that duel thing.

I was rather upset that the group had forgotten to tell me about this job, but I more upset that I had missed meeting Isabella . She was a sexy lady... then again maybe it was a good thing given that I had girlfriend who could use powerful magic. The last thing I needed to was to make Bethany feel jealous.

With Fenris in the know about the duel taking place in Hightown but that we would met him by Danarius' mansion after that, and heck why not? Who needed sleep?

Fenris then left us. Which given that fact that I was Mage was something to be grateful for.

Soon enough we were in Hightown. Our group was to heavily armed to be a target for Muggers, the gangs were more of a worry but they seemed to be keeping their head down. Perhaps they had sensed that it was a bad night to be wandering about or they were afraid of us.

"This is the place but Hayder's not here" said Isabella who was far to distracted to say something like 'hello'.

I took a moment or two to look Isabella over. Definitely sex on legs. Nice big tits, good sized hips and an ass that would never quit.

Sadly Beth noticed my looking and hit the back of my foot with her staff.

"Ow" I complained.

The rest of my group sniggered.

"That's her. Kill her!"

What happened next was even a fight. Isabella threw a knife and Varric shot one, and Carver seemed to appear out of no where to cut the last of the enemy down with his two handed sword.

Next came even more looting of corpses, this was not something I enjoyed.

"Maybe we should just start knocking people out and then rob them" I suggested to the group but no one was paying me any attention.

"They're at the Chantry" the sex bomb soon reported.

Isabella didn't waste any time and we were soon following her to the Chantry at what could be called a frantic pace.

As soon as we rounded the corner another group of hired thugs. This next fight actually required me to do something. Granted all I did was stab someone, which was messy, but at least I was contributing to the group.

After a few minutes, we dealt with yet another group of them and Isabella led us up the stairs and into the Chantry.

Going to the Chantry was not a idea. It was after all a Templar hangout. But no one cared what I had to say.

When we got inside the thugs made their treats and Isabella had tossed a dagger, I so needed her to teach me that trick.

The led bad guy and our new rogue friend had their fight while the rest of us dealt with the other scum.

More were soon pouring in behind us. The start of the fighting must have been some of sort.

Beth stunned the reinforcements with lightening while I sent a fireball at them which didn't do as much damage as I had hoped but it did knock them down. I then drew my short sword and killed again, something else that I didn't like doing but sadly I was getting to use to it.

The fight was over soon and not long after that we had a new member on the team.

"I think I'll tag along for awhile. There might be something I can do for you to thank you all".

The next part she said to me alone.

"Oh and I have a room at the Hanged Man if you're looking for company later,"

Bethany almost snarled when she said.

"He's taken"

"For now" replied Isabelle.

I sensed a girl fight coming and Varric's grin told me he was thinking upon the same lines as myself.

Carver was not happy, either because he didn't like the fact that Isabelle had been flirting with me and not him or he didn't like the fact that the rogue seemed to be planning to take me away from his sister.

I doubted that Isabelle would really do that. Most likely she was just teasing because it was doubtful she found me that attractive.

"Well I am planning a nice climb up the mountain. Maybe you can tag along".

Bethany nudged me in the ribs.

I so not getting any tonight or maybe I would be getting a lot if Beth felt like making sure I was still hers.

"Come on, we need to go deal with that elf" Carver reminded.

Isabelle decided to tag along.

Once more we were making our way through Hightown. Thankfully, the mansion was close by and once again we didn't run into any of the local gang bangers. No one had failed to notice that the regular thugs were out of sight. Was there a meeting we didn't know about? Maybe it was there night off.

As I had expected Fenris was waiting for us just outside Danarius' mansion. So I was the only one who didn't jump out of me skin when he started speaking.

"Good you came. There's been no activity so Danarius has to still be inside".

Or he was long gone or he'd never been here at all. Who knew what a Mage of his power could be up to.

We followed Fenris into the mansion and he totally abandoned stealth in order to charge ahead. Hate really did blind this guy.

As for the team well someone had to deal with Shades. For demons they weren't that tough, but there were a lot of them so I had to resort to using magic.

The next lot of shades were tougher, or maybe it was the same group, but we beat them and the Rage Demon which followed turned out to be susceptible to ice magic, which was something I made a mental note about.

The rest of the mansion was much the same. Demons, dead bodies and something that may have once been a dog.

Finally we made our way to the main bedroom on the top floor. By now I used enough magic to really start considering the idea of getting more training. That or I needed more weapons.

As I also expected there was no sign of Danarius, but it was a trap. Somehow entering the room triggered another Demon attack.

Bethany sent a fireball at the Shades while an Arcane Horror trapped Carver in some sort of magical prison. I hit the Horror with a bolt of lightening which stunned it enough. Then I went in with my sword and stabbed the monster, that was a lot more effective than then lightening.

Carver seemed to know how to deal with Demons he hacked until there was nothing left, well there were ashes and a bad smell but that was it. Isabelle didn't do to badly either, she must of encountered demons before now.

Once all the enemies taken care of Fenris went outside to cool off, while the team looted. We seemed to do a lot of that, and this time it was worth while. This evil Mage had left some sweet stuff behind. Including a staff that fitted nicely into my backpack but only because it had some sort of magic that expanded the inside.

"It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of more mages. You harbor vipers within your midst." Fenris said as soon we walked out of the spooky house.

"Yeah, yeah" I said with a snort "magic is the source of all evil in the world. No one who doesn't have magic is ever a bad person and all Mages are monsters".

"Bethany is stronger than you think" said Carver

"You tell him, brother" replied Bethany.

I noticed that he didn't stick up for me. Bastard.

"I imagine I seem ungrateful" said Fenris with a sigh.

At this point Bethany was already walking away so I went and joined her. Which meant that I missed the elf offering his services to the group and anything anyone might of said to defend me. Which seemed unlikely.

Was this going to be my life? Would I always be judged for using magic?

It wasn't as if I'd wanted to be a Mage. No one had given me the choice.

Not that I minded being able to shoot lightening from my finger tips, but I was starting to see why so many Mages turned to Blood Magic. Get repetitively told that your a cursed evil person for having magic and your bound to be heavily tempted to start acting like one.

Hopefully I'd avoid such a fall.

"Its been a long night. Let's go to bed" said Beth as she noticed me following her.

Well she didn't mad at me any more. That was something at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Champion Gothic – The Amell Estate**

**Lowtown**

"I think I can get used to starting the day like that" I said after a very enjoyable bout of morning sex.

Normally I wasn't much a morning person, but being woken up by an eager to please girlfriend is way better than a pot of fresh coffee.

"I can certainly see the advantages to such an arrangement" Beth said with a big smile.

Clearly she'd decided that more sex was a better way of keeping from looking at Isabella than simply reacting out of jealous. I wasn't going to complain, and besides she had little to worry about as I knew that a tumble pirate wasn't worth risk of losing Bethany. If I was single sure, but I was happy with Beth.

"So what's on the agenda for the day?" I asked as I got up to dress.

"Ready to leave already," my magical girlfriend said with a cheeky smile "aren't I enough to make you want to lie in".

Of course you are" I responded "but those fifty sovereigns aren't going to fall out of the sky and we don't have much time before the expedition is due to leave".

We weren't doing to badly on the money front, but we'd need cash for supplies since nearly all of us would be going and not just four. I'd make sure with Varric about the numbers. With that much gold we'D all have to go since we'd all be partners. Of course either Bethany or Carver would have to stay behind since they couldn't leave their mother alone or weeks or even months.

"I suppose we'll have time for staying in bed after the wedding" Bethany reasoned "at least on the honeymoon".

It was amazing to me how little getting married worried me. Not that it was in any way a bad thing, but it was normal to be nervous about such things. I wasn't remotely scared, perhaps because I'd faced real terrors in my short time here. Compared to demons and darkspawn anything that normally made you anxious really wasn't worth worrying about. Not unless you wanted to turn into a hardcore drinker.

"We still need to find the Dalish" I reminded "I don't know about you, but not following through on our deal with Flemeth seems dangerous".

With that Beth got up and I watched her walk around as she tided things up. The only thing she had on was the black t-shirt that I'd been wearing when I first arrived in the world of Dragon Age. It looked good on her, even more so when she bent over to pick something up as the t-shirt rode up as did.

She noticed that I'd been staring and started smiling again before coming over to me for a kiss. I gave her a quick kiss back, and then we went about getting ready for the day before we got too distracted by each other.

It didn't take long for us to finish get dressed and we soon made our way over to Gamlen's home. Along the way we chatted about the previous night and all that we had been able accomplish

Our mutual good mood came to an end when we let ourselves into Gamlen's place only to her an argument in progress.

"My children have spent the last year in servitude! When they should be nobility!"

Damn I had forgotten about this little quest. I should have prepared for it ages ago. I had to wonder now how this would play out, what with both Carver and Bethany still alive.

Also I was once more worrying about the future. Would the Circle take in Bethany? Would Carver become a Templar? Could both happen?

Then again none of that might ever happen as things were already very different. Carver didn't have anywhere near as much resentment towards Garret, now that he was dead. Which I had to admit, if only to myself, was mostly due to me. As if I hadn't been there during the family's flight from Lothering then Garret would still be alive, and that changed everything else. Not that I felt guilty as one of the Hawkes would of died that day. Me being there had just changed who it was who died, and I'd had no way to save them. Heck I'd barely been able to save myself.

Deep down I knew that I couldn't replace him either as the champion Kirkwall needed or as a member of the Hawke family, but still I supposed that I had partly filled the void Garret's death had made. Leandra pretty much saw me as one of her kids already and legally I soon would be in the sense that I would be her Son-In-Law.

Another big change was that Carver seemed to be taking a leadership role. Also being Carver's friend was actually easier than I ever would have suspected. Deep down he's pretty much good guy who is just trying to find his place in the world. Which is much easier to see that when Garret isn't around being the centre of attention.

As for Bethany, she seemed very happy. She was going to get the life she really wanted. A husband, a home, children of her own. She could give up magic completely, assuming of course none of our kids inherited the talent. But even they did Beth's father had taught her to control it and she could do the same for her own offspring. I knew this because she had shown me exactly how to do that.

To no surprise, Gamlen tried to weasel his way out of showing Leandra the will, but Bethany would have none of that. So it was quickly decided by he that we should sneak into the Amell Estate using the sewers of Darktown.

One thing I really found interesting about the entire conversation between Beth and her mother, was that Leandra revealed to her daughter that the Hero of Fereldan had apparently gotten married to a certain red-headed Bard. It was the gossip of the week for women here in Kirkwall. It could be old news by now, but it certainly drew my attention.

I really hoped that Leliana would stay with the Warden-Commander instead of running off to work for the Chantry as an agent of the Divine. If she left would suck for the Hero of Fereldan no end, but I didn't hold much hope as not even he could compete with the Maker. Plus people do something fall out of love, it's sad but it does happen.

After Gamlen left, to go blow more money at the Blooming Rose no doubt as place never seemed to close, we sat down to eat breakfast. Leandra's earlier anger had disappeared totally by now and she was in full full 'Mum' mode. Which often involved feeding me porridge for some reason.

She certainly seemed to be cheering up rapidly judging by how much Bethany was making them both giggle like naughty schoolgirls. It wasn't hard to guess that it involved the honeymoon that was on Bethany's mind today, so I decided to go and find Carver, who was no doubt at the Hanged Man by now. I wasn't one for drinking in the morning, but today seemed to be a good day to make an exception.

(Line Break)

**The Amell Estate**

Hours later we found ourselves about to enter the Amell Estate. Varric and Aveline had both joined up with us since neither of them seemed to have anything better to do today, and Fenris had invited himself along when he'd heard that we might end up in a fight with slavers. Isabelle had just tagged along out of what seemed to be boredom.

However whatever the reason for going, slavery was something the entire group hated so our team was united in that purpose at least. Even Aveline didn't mind us going in and shutting them down as it was an illegal operation as well an immoral one.

To my disappointment we didn't stop by the Clinic to see if Anders' wanted to join the team. I hoped that we would get the chance since I did want to met the Mage soon. I did want to learn more about magic, and while Beth was highly skilled she hadn't been trained in the Circle. Maybe he would consent to teach me a few things.

"Why do we even care about the Estate? It's not like our Grandparents even cared that we existed?" Carver asked as stood under the estate.

"You will need some place fancy to live when you're rich" Varric pointed out.

"Yeah, but does it have to be in Hightown?" Carver protested.

"Your family already has a claim to the place, and I bet that will save some gold later when it's time to buy" I explained "plus this was your mother's childhood home, do you really want it to be owned by slavers or do you want your Mum to have her home back?"

Both Bethany and Carver nodded an agreement to that as while Lothering would always be home for those two, they both knew that if they going to build a proper life here then this house was a good choice because they were Amells as well as Hawkes.

"Then there's the fact that Estates are more than just a nice house" added the red-headed guard "you might be able to reclaim your family's lands. That means income from rents as well".

I'd forgotten that a family estate also included land. There might be farms and such outside the city were technically owned by the Amell family. If they were paying rent it would explain how Gamlen could afford the services of nice ladies down at the Blooming Rose.

"This is it" Varric said when we reached the hatch "assuming that my sources were right".

I had no idea whose these 'sources' were but they seemed to know things that came in useful so I'd never pry.

"Listen I know we came here for mother to get the will but I think we should clear out the whole building first" said Carver "then we can take our time when it comes to finding the will".

"Yes, we free the slaves and we kill every one of these slaver bastards" agreed the elf.

There was no disagreement from anyone. The slavers deserved to die they were down right despicable people who abused the innocent. They were worse than Darkspawn, as they were at least soulless creatures. Slavers knew right from wrong and had made a choice to be evil.

Everyone let Aveline take the lead as she actually had the authority to demand that the slavers surrender. They wouldn't of course but when they refused to be arrested, then we could legally kill them all.

Aveline quickly went through the hatch open and issued a challenge to the slavers. Fenris soon scrambled quickly up the ladder and was followed closely by Carver.

It made sense to let the tanks go first as slavers like to employ muscle types to help keep their 'goods' in line. Beth and I would deal with any Tevinter Mages, as for Varric and Isabelle it was their job to watch our backs for any rogues who might try to stab us in said backs.

With our heavies now in the room, I was next up the ladder with Bethany, Isabella and Varric following closely on my heals. A couple more slavers had come to help their friends but they died very quickly.

"Everyone spread out but not too far, and check every room" Averline ordered, since we were following her led now "we have no idea if there are any captives in the house and we're not leaving until we know for certain".

We did just that, carefully checking every room as we explored the property. Mostly we only ran across slavers and they were quickly dispatched by an upset Fenris.

As for Bethany and myself didn't have much to do, as the elf killed the only Mage we'd encountered so far.

As a group we moved quickly through the cellar and made our way up a set of stairs. Then we found the slaves. Most of them were elves, since they were easier to make disappear, and they were all young and attractive people of both genders. Not hard to guess what they were for.

"We need to get these people to the clinic" I suggested "I doubt they've been fed or allowed to bath".

I could only assume they would be prettied up when they got to auction, because dirty and crying people are only attractive to really demented pervert. Isabelle didn't flirt with any of them.

"No we can't leave without the will" insisted Bethany.

"Why don't we go get it and everyone else takes these poor sods out of here. We can met at the clinic later" I suggested.

"Will you two be alright by yourselves?" asked the guardswoman

"I'll stay too" said Carver "might as well take a proper look around now if I'm ever going to live here".

We came across another set of stairs and I began to realize just how big the Amell Estate truly was. Like an iceberg most of it was out of sight. I tried to imagine what the Amells had needed with some much hidden space.

Maybe they'd been smugglers, the tunnel into Darktown would be handy for that or worse they could have been slavers. Now that was a dark thought. Then again magic did run in the Amell family so the basements could have been used to hide rogue Mages. That would also explain the tunnel, it would be a handy escape route should the Templars come calling. Something I made mental note about.

Soon we came across a storeroom with the Amell family crest upon it. Bethany and Carver talked about the crest before actually entering the room. Carver actually seemed interested in his past now. Which made me realise how different he was without Garret around. Despite that I'm sure we all would of preferred to have him here.

I left the twins to their talk and had a look around the storeroom once the door was open. There were some valuables in here, and in my view it all belonged to Leandra as did everything in this house regardless of who had actually brought it, so I felt no guilt when stuffing my pouches with the slaver's treasure.

She wouldn't mind funding the expedition and I'd make sure she got some silver out of the profits.

"What have you got there?" I asked once my looting was done.

"A few letters to my father and my mother's betrothal picture" informed Beth.

They were letters to a Templar that Carver had been named after if I remembered right.

"I think Carver might get something out of the letters. He always looked up to father, he never treated Garret and Carver any differently than me even though I was the one with magic. I was always the apple of my father's eyes, but still loved his sons just as much".

He sounded like a decent man.

"I wish I could have met him" I said.

If only to find out how much I resembled him. Women do tend to measure their partners by the standard set by their fathers, so if he had been a good Dad then perhaps it meant I was a better man than I thought I was.

"He so would have have liked you" Bethany assured "A Mage who doesn't care just about power and wants a normal life. I know you would of gotten along very well".

Well I did want power, the difference with me as that I wanted to earn it. That was the only safe way for a Mage to become more powerful. You had to learn and study. Every other way was nothing more than a trap. Yet at the same time settling down with Bethany was also very important to me.

Maybe that helped me to resist the temptations. Blood Magic and demons would be no help in raising a family. The desire to protect them might tempt me into such things, but I'd much rather use wealth and allies as a shield, as no amount of magical power would allow to keep the people I cared about safe. Anyone who thought differently was a fool.

It was clear to me that Bethany saw the side of me that didn't want power for sake of power, and the side of me that wanted to be something other than a Mage. Her father must have been somewhat like that.

I also understood that Bethany hadn't yet been able to grieve fully for the family she had lost. Maybe when she had this house as a home she would finally be able to take that time.

"Love you" she said

"Love you to" I replied

Any other thoughts I may have had about my current life were swept away as Beth started to make out with me. She was definitely in a good mood.

"We've still some rooms to check out" Carver reminded, if only to stop having to watch his sister kissing someone.

Having two younger sisters I could relate to how uncomfortable that could make you feel, so I stopped swapping spit.

"Led the way" I said.

Carver did indeed take the lead once again. Not that there was much left to see as all that was left was the main room, the one that connected to the entrance, and the bed rooms.

We entered the room and were approached by a man in robes. The man oozed arrogance and seemed to be completely at ease despite being outnumbered three to one.

Really when were Mages going to learn that advertising what they were. It totally gave away the element of surprise. To be fair they shouldn't have to hide who they were, but did they have to go out of their way to remind people how different they were. Worse they bad ones had act all superior, no one likes being made to feel as if they worth less than others.

Before the Mage, could say or do anything other than give the standard evil bastard speech, Bethany and I killed him. No good magic users would ever work with slavers, so we didn't give him a chance to prove he was evil. Plus he was in Tevinter robes, and I already loathed that group of Mages. Blood Magic and slavery, it was like they wanted to be hated.

"Okay that was fun" I commented "let's go to the clinic and make sure the poor sods we saved are okay".

(Line Break)

**Ander's Clinic**

"So I really look the Warden-Commander then?" I asked Anders as he hit me with another spell.

Apparently he'd wanted to confirm that I was in fact from another world. How he intended to do that was a complete mystery, but I wasn't worried about the spells he was using to examine me as he was a healer and besides I wanted his trust, so it was worth the risk.

"You could be twins" Anders was now saying "it's uncanny. You even have the same name".

Okay that was no mere coincidence. There was no way that someone from this world was using the name Gothic. Well there was a small chance as they did have some silly names in this world, but given that we looked the same there was only one conclusion to make.

"As I said; he looks a little older than you, but you didn't spend a year fighting darkspawn and then slay an Arch-demon".

I could imagine that doing such a thing would age me. A few grey hairs and some scars seemed to be the main difference judging by what Anders had said after he'd hugged me, and then nearly attacked me as he'd thought I was going to drag him back into serving the Wardens.

Of course it could also suggest that I end up time travelling, that would explain how an older version of myself could be off slaying darkspawn somewhere in Felderan. It was either that or there somehow two versions of me had somehow ended up here. The other one could of just had a rougher time over the last year. Smuggling wasn't exactly a stress free career but compared to being a Grey Warden it might as well be.

"I have to ask" said Anders as he made light come out of his hands "why are you dressed as a pirate?"

Was I dressed as a pirate? That would explain the looks Isabelle kept giving me. She must totally semen... I mean sea men or maybe it was both.

"To hide from the Templars" I answered "people see me with a sword and a dagger, and they think I'm just another scallywag. Same as anybody else who loiters in the Hanged Man".

It said something about this society that it was easier to live free as a lovable reprobate than as a magic user.

"Are you ashamed to be a Mage?" was the next question.

Ashamed wasn't the right word. I was concerned about it sure but I didn't think that being a mad made me a bad person.

"Course not I just don't want to be imprisoned for it" I explained "besides I am a scoundrel. I was a smuggler after all. I don't have to be just a Mage".

Anders finished making light at me and went hmm.

"Well you are a Mage" he said " you're not possessed either, which I'm sure you knew, and your healthy as well very healthy in fact".

"It took you all that magic just to figure that out" I stated rather than asked.

"Yes" was all Anders said.

"And I did have to take my shirt off for any of it?"

"Did I need a reason?" Anders asked back.

He must have been checking for something, but I decided to not to pry as he hadn't used anything harmful. Bethany would know if he had, and judging by the fact she was watching, she was also on guard for it. Although thinking about it, she might of figured out that Anders was interested in me in another way. However I doubted it had much to do with me at all, and much more do with a man I greatly reassembled.

"So I'm guessing that you don't want to caught using magic in a fight" Anders reasoned.

"Not if I can help it" I replied.

With that the possessed Grey Warden moved away from me and started to sort some boxes. When he found the right one he presented to me and I opened to find...

"Where the hell did you get guns from?"

They were in fact guns. Flintlock pistols if I wasn't mistaken they resembled something you might find in a museum, only they looked almost brand new. Also they seemed to have runes carved into the metal parts. So they were enchanted flintlock pistols.

"They belonged to the Warden-Commander. I stole them" admitted Anders "he got them as a gift from some Dwarf noble. All the Grey Wardens at the fortress had them when I left, but I left mine behind. I never used them".

I looked through the box. There were the expected tools for cleaning the weapons and also some bullets. Round ones like they used back in the 18th century, oh and something that wasn't gunpowder.

"Lyruim sand" Anders explained "you only need a tiny pinch of the stuff. The magic does the rest. The Grey Warriors have these rifles... well anyway the bullets are silverite which is deadly to the darkspawn".

Only one shot at a time, but still they'd be better than crossbows when down in the Deep Roads, and the idea of using Lyruim Sand in place of gunpowder I could so see that working. In fact I should of thought of it.

Then again maybe I had.

"Why did you take them?" I inquired.

He didn't answer, and he didn't need to really. He could have sold them for a lot of gold, so it wasn't about money. He must of taken them because they'd been the Warden-Commander's.

"So" I said after putting my shirt and armour back on "are you coming with us to the Deep Roads".

"I don't want to" the possessed Mage answered "however my ability to sense the Darkspawn will help you, and I don't want to lose the maps either. Besides getting out of Kirkwall for a while might do me some good".

Given the complexity and tension over the issues between Mages and the Templars I could well imagine that fighting the Darkspawn could almost be considered relaxing in comparison. With the monsters things are simple, kill them or they kill you.

"Cool" I said.

Maybe things would easier for me than they would have been Garret, or maybe he should of just taken his shirt off more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews**

**zangoules**

Thank you.

**Champion Gothic – Corruption **

**The Viscount's Keep - Day**

It had been a productive morning. At the crack of drawn we all gone out to deal with some bandits that had been harassing the trade caravans. The job had gone well and we had arrived back in Kirkwall shortly before midday.

Varric and Isabela parted from the rest of the group and gone back to the Hanged Man. Apparently Varric had not gotten much sleep last night and now he wanted to get some badly neede rest. As for Isabella she had said that she wanted a bath and had gone into the detail on the subject.

No doubt that had been another attempt to annoy Bethany by flirting with me. That had for some reason made Beth want to go shopping. Some female stress thing I assumed.

As for the rest of us, our first stop was the Viscount's Keep. As we needed to report to Averline's captain. I knew what would happen, but I didn't want anyone to find out that I knew things about the future, so once again I kept my mouth shut and went with the flow of events.

"Wait here while I brief Captain Jevan" Averline instructed.

So we all waited just outside the door, but we would have heard the captain's shouting from across the room. I couldn't hear every word said, but I did catch some of it 'reckless', 'disobedience' and a few swear words followed by 'Fereldan'

Seconds later the door flew open and Aveline stomped out, her expression was enough to make us all take a few steps back. Smartly everyone decided that the best course right now was to let her talk while we all just listened.

"We eliminated a band of highwaymen," she said. "Why does it matter whose patrol it was?"

Since none of us wanted to bring her wrath down upon us we all kept our mouth firmly shut.

"Something is wrong" she continued. "This is not the first time he's raised doubts."

Well he was clearly on the take. It would explain how an entire slaver operation could be operating in Hightown.

"Hello there I'm Brennan" said a short, sandy-haired guardswoman "I was assigned to that route, single patrol. They'd have had me for sure. So thank you".

Well we'd saved a life and that was good. Made getting up a the crack of dawn all the more worth while.

"Is that routine procedure?" Carver asked " A single guard against a gang of bandits seems like a good way to lose some one".

Carver seemed to be in charge still, not that I minded. No way I was going to challenge him for leadership. As not only was he bloody lethal, it also made it less likely that anyone would notice that I seemed to know more about what was going on than I should.

"That route's never been trouble before," the guard replied. "Not until yesterday, that is. The captain was livid, then he passed on the satchel to Donnic and I got reassigned to the Merchant's Guild".

"What satchel?" Carver asked next.

"We run deliveries sometimes," the guard explained "Updates, reassignment orders, routine communications to the outposts. It was heavier than normal but I don't know if that means anything"

"That better not be you I hear, Brennan!" a voice bellowed from the captain's office.

"I better go," she said. "He's got me running orders, and he's still a bit touchy after yesterday. Anyway thanks again, Aveline!"

"So," Aveline said "we hit some bandits and then the captain changes the day and route the package goes out. What does that tell you?"

"That's it a set up" I reasoned "and that this Donnic is likely going to die tonight".

"I can't let it happen" Aveline said firmly. "I won't let another guard walk into a trap."

"Where do we have to be, and when?" Carver inquired.

Rather than answer the warrior woman when over to where the duty rosters were posted and began to study the papers.

"Donnic, Donnic..." she muttered before finding what she needed "there, on the duty roster. Lowtown, tonight. A solo patrol and then the delivery".

Well it wasn't as bad as going in Darktown, but still it was a rough place at night. Even if there weren't any gangs out then you still had the odd mugger, perhaps a rapist and a lot drunken idiots to deal with.

"Meet me at the Hanged Man at sunset" Averline ordered.

Somebody might of protested, if they were a total fool, but on the other hand it might not be such a bad thing if we helped save a guard. It would earn our group some good will and we might even get some loot from whatever criminal group it was we ended up killing.

(Line Break)

**Lowtown**

Bethany reached Gamlen's house at the same time as Carver and I did. Clearly she was just coming back from the market. When she saw us, she passed me one of the cloth bags, which seemed to be full of heavy food judging by the weight,.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"You were missed" I replied.

"We're all meeting at the Hanged Man at sunset" Carver informed his sister "there's nothing pressing we need to do so I'm going to get a few hours sleep. I reckon we'll find plenty of trouble to get into tonight".

There was always coin to be made in Lowtown. People had problems and already everyone seemed to know that we could sort said problems out. For a small fee. So yeah we could be up very late tonight.

Sometimes I wondered if we were becoming this world's version of the

A- Team. It was amazing how people were willing to pay us to fix their messes. Heck at least four of us were in fact wanted criminals, three rogue mages and pirate.

"If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the A-Team" I muttered to myself.

We'd need a better name.

"The what?" Bethany asked.

I hadn't realised that Carver had stopped talking, and now both of the twins were looking at me as if I was a little crazy. Which to be fair could be the truth.

"On my world there's this group of former soldiers who help people out for pay" I said as if I hadn't been thinking of something fictional "Kind of like mercs but they only work for good people and good causes. They tend to get into lots of trouble and have adventures which we do as well. So I was just thinking about how we're similar to them in some ways. Only we should have a better name".

"I'm sure Varric could come up with a name" Carver said "but I don't intend to keep doing this after the expedition, and I was under the impression that you two were planning on settling down".

"We are" I replied "it just an idle thought".

However if things didn't work out as planned then I might have think about organising the team better so that I would have some allies when things started to go from bad to worse over the next few years.

(Line Break)

**Lowtown - Night**

Nearly everyone was already assembled at the Hanged Man when Bethany and I arrived, only Aveline, Varric and Carver looked very to go. Isabela and Fenris were drinking at the bar when I got there. Fenris offered to tag along as long as he got a share of any loot, but the pirate didn't seem interested in helping out the guard. Not that I blamed her given the amount of times she gotten locked up by the guards. Still it was partly her fault. Getting drunk so much in public was bound to led to being put in a cell over night.

Soon enough we had left the Hanged Man and we found guardsmen Donnic trapped by a dead end and surrounded by thugs. It didn't take much effort to beat back his attackers.

I was forced to use magic a few times, as was Bethany, so we could only hope that guardsmen Donnic wouldn't wake up until after the fighting had ended. Once more we got lucky. He showed no sign of being aware of our presence until Aveline was standing over in suck a way that his view of us was blocked. Which was good because Bethany still carried a staff and they tended to be very noticeable.

Soon enough Donnic was aake and he sat up with a groan. He said something I didn't catch but Aveline's reply made it clear that it had been flattering.

"They came out of nowhere," Donnic said, now making a great effort to sound more professional. "They were too many. I took out a few, but the rest... ."

Carver bent to retrieve the satchel and started to examine its contents. It was pretty much what I expected. The guard captain was supplying information to interested parties, and no doubt he was being paid well.

"Give that to me Hawke," Aveline said sternly to Carver.

She took the satchel and then said

"We're going straight to the seneschal with this. The viscount needs to see what's been done behind his back"

"Maybe we should take Donnic here back the barracks" Bethany suggested as the guardsmen started to wobble on his feet "He's taken a nasty blow to the head, from the looks of it."

"Wouldn't do to save him from thieves only to have him die on this way home" Varric added,

"But my patrol -" Donnic began to protest.

"We can check the area out later" offered Carver "we had hoped to make a little coin tonight and I'm sure we'll find someone who needs some help"

There always was.

**The Viscount's Keep – Night **

Given the lateness of the hour it was no surprise to us that The Viscount's Keep was quiet when we arrived. The only signs of life were the two guards that flanked the door, but they totally ignored us, which was wise as Averline looked to be on the war path

The Viscount was at some social event, but we were informed, the Seneschal was here so we were told to wait. Which we did and we had to wait for a while. This turned out to be a good thing as Donnic did need medical attention, and we needed him treated since the testament of one guard and some refugees wouldn't be enough to remove a guard captain from his post. However Donnic's bandaged head spoke for itself and would add great weight to his words when the time came.

Half an hour later the Seneschal turned up. Judging by the smell of wine mixed with perfume and the fact that his outfit look a little scruffier than normal I guessed that he been spending time with a lady friend. Which made me feel sorry for him as it's never nice to leave that sort of company.

"There had better be a good reason for this disturbance" the man said

Aveline spoke for the entire group and then showed the man the documents we had recovered as well as why we'd had to recover them. After that Donnic explained his part and started praising Aveline for her actions, which was fair as the red headed woman had done most of the work. The rest of us were ignored, but that was a good thing as we didn't want to much attention anyway.

Then Seneschal Bran began to read the papers and it didn't take him long to figure out what I already knew.

"I'll bring this to Viscount's attention first thing in the morning" he promised "he will want to talk to both of you as well".

The rest of us were dismissed, without any reward, but none of us minded that much.

"We got some silver off those thugs" Carver was saying as we headed back to Lowtown. So who's up for an ale at the Hanged Man?"

"You did promise Donnic that you'd complete his patrol," Aveline reminded us all.

So that was exactly what we did. We ended up arresting a a few people, well actually Aveline did, but we all got to beat some thugs up and we even made some coin since people we saved kept wanting to reward us. Not exactly honest police work but we were mercenaries of a sort.

After a few hours of that we finally made it to the Hanged Man for a night cap.

**The Hanged Man – Night **

As I looked around I noticed that Carver was sitting by himself gazing forlornly into his empty mug.

"Is something the matter" I asked with concern as I sat down beside him at the bar.

"Why aren't there more women in Kirkwall?" Carver complained.

He was clearly a little drunk, but I didn't judge.

"I'm sure that they are around her somewhere" I replied "There are even some women in this very bar".

Granted most of them were whores or old ladies drinking gin, but they were defiantly of the female gender. They weren't great examples of womankind for the most part, but they were women.

Carver only sighed and slumped even more on his stool. Then suddenly he got up and tried to flirt with a waitress. Norah, the waitress, told him in no uncertain terms that he had better sit down, drink his ale, and leave her alone or she would have him thrown out.

Since our normal table was now free I guided over the drunken warrior over to a seat. Norah came over and handed me my drink, and while she did that she gave me cheeky wink followed by a big smile.

Carver was very upset by that he started to get up from the table, but evidently changed his mind. He then sat down again with a grunt and a scowl, and the scowl was directed at me.

"She only flirts me because she knows I don't take it seriously" I explained "she's knows that I'm with Beth and so it doesn't mean anything. That makes her more relaxed around me, and she knows I would never treat her badly because she sees how I treat Bethany. That's why she's nice to me".

Well the flirting did make me tip more, but that was also because Norah was a nice woman who had to support herself and a little sister. A few coppers here and there meant little to me but that was the next meal for her household.

"So if I want a woman like her I need to have a woman like her?" Carver asked.

He had not quite grasped were I was going with this so I tried to explain things more clearly.

"No I mean that you're coming on to strong" I replied "she has men hitting on her every day. What you need to do is not to try so hard. Be her friend first and then something more romantic might happen later".

"Does.. that work?" Carver inquired.

"Did for me and Bethany" I replied "we worked together for a year and things fell into place. I never tried to rush anything, and it was well worth waiting".

I wouldn't normally talk about how Beth and I started off, and her brother wouldn't normally want details anyway, but my fellow Mage was at a different table with Averline. I suspected that they were indulging in some girl talk, so I felt free to chat about it.

"Where are Fenris and Isabela?" I asked after some silence.

"Fenris went home a while ago" Varric explained while refilling his mug from the pitcher Norah had just brought over "Maker only knows where Isabela got off to".

I doubted any of us really wanted to know.

We drank in silence as Carver had descended into a broody mental state as he thought things over. As for Anders, who had entered the pub shortly after we all arrived, he seemed to half asleep. I knew that performing healing magic could be very tiring, as it took some of your own life force to heal another person, so I didn't need to ask why he falling asleep in a place that wasn't very safe to doze of in.

"Can he stay here, Varric?" I requested of the dwarf "I'd take him to my place but we don't have anything for him to sleep on other than the floor and Gmenlan's place is alreay packed.

"Sure," Varric said in reply. "I'll get someone to set up a cot for him in my room. No sense in sending him all the way to the clinic and coming right back again in the morning. You do have plans for tomorrow, I take it?"

Since Carver supplied no answer I decided to make a suggestion.

"I thought we'd go and deal with the amulet" I said "That debt is not one I want to have to deal with once we've settled down".

"Good plan," Carver agreed "be nice to get out of Kirkwall for a bit".

"I know a herbalist whose looking for some rare plants" added Varric "could be worth a little silver to keep an eye out for them".

"Are we going somewhere?" Anders asked, somehow sounding drunk even though he'd only had one pint.

"You're going to bed," Varric ordered as he and I helped Anders to his feet. "And we're getting an early start, so you'll have to stay here".

"We're going to go and see the Dalish" I told Anders as the cot was set up "we'll do some camping, collect some plants and then I'm sure we will have to kill something".

"Whatever you say Warden-Commander" muttered Anders as he fell onto the cot.

I almost laughed out loud at the way he'd said that.

Then I realised that I was getting tired myself so I decided to gather the two Hawks and to get them home. I slapped Carver on the back and told him he needed to sleep as well. I then told Bethany of tomorrows agenda and she agreed to go to bed too. Which was nice as I'd be in it with her.

Besides we did need the rest as tomorrow we would have to brave the wilderness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Champion Gothic - Sundermount**

**Wilderness - Day**

According to what I had found out from the local sources, Sundermount had a rather bad reputation. Legend said that it was the site of a vicious battle in which both the Tevinter Imperium and the elves of old unleashed unspeakable horrors upon each other. I had no idea if that was true but what I did know was that the Veil between the material world and Fade that been torn here.

That explained all the undead and general spookiness. Demons would be able to enter the world and would try to inhabit any bodies they could get their hands on. Mostly those would be dead bodies, which would explain why we had to keep stopping to destroy walking corpses.

Thankfully they weren't a great threat as they tended to be rather sluggish and it was easy enough to blow them apart from a distance when you had three Mages on the team.

"I have to ask, why are we carrying this amulet to the top of Sundermount?" Anders asked after helping me blast apart the last of the undead.

I had to wonder why Varric hadn't told the possessed Mage that part of my life story. He seemed to enjoy telling everyone else about how the Hawke family, plus of couple of extras, had managed to make to Kirkwall.

"I have a debt to repay" I replied, before realising that more details would be needed "I owe this as a favour to a scary dragon lady".

"So the dragon lives at the top of Sundermount?" reasoned Anders "and your returning the amulet to her?"

Oddly he didn't question the fact that I had said: scary dragon lady and not just: scary dragon.

"Not exactly" I replied "What I promised was to take this amulet to some sort of elven graveyard and do a ritual, to repay the scary dragon that saved us all from the darkspawn".

Wait had she actually said that? It had been over a year ago. I couldn't remember everything she said to me when we'd first met.

"Wait so a dragon really did save your all from the darkspawn? I thought Varric was making that up".

Oh so he had told the tale.

"No that part is true" I replied "only I don't know if it was a dragon who turn into a person, or the other way around".

I really no idea what Flemeth really was, or what it was she wanted. Perhaps even she didn't know. She might just be utterly mad.

What I did know was that going back on my word would be a really foolish thing to do. Flemeth would not be happy if I simply hid the amulet away somewhere or tried to destroy it, and eventually she would appear in one guise or another. It was much wiser to get on with my side of the deal and then to just forget about the scary dragon lady. If Flemeth was a danger then someone else could deal with her.

"Anyway, all we have to do is get the horcrux..."

Damn I really shouldn't have used that word.

"The what?" asked Bethany

"The amulet contains a bit of Flemeth" I explained "or at least that's what I figured from all her cryptic comments".

Scary dragon lady had talked to me a bit while she'd been escorting the Hawks, Averline and I out of the Wilds. Most of what she'd said had seemed to be an attempt to drive me mad, but she had hinted at a few things about the future. All of which were already know to me. However no one else knew all of what the Witch of the Wilds had said to me so it was easy to lie at this point.

"There's a story in my world about a dark wizard who puts part of his soul into an object in order to cheat death. Kind of like a phylactery, but for the spirit".

A phylactery was a vessel, often a glass vial, containing the essence of a magical being. That didn't always mean a small amount of blood, that was just the most common use. You could in fact place your spiritual essence into one as well, or even use them to trap demons although I had no idea how that worked. Nor did I understand why anyway would even if they did know how.

"Of course that's just part of a story" I added now lying a little "I could be wrong, Flemeth didn't make much sense".

Then everyone went quiet for a while.

"So, Gothic," Varric said some time later "any idea where we might find these Dalish of yours?"

Well they weren't my Dalish. But then again given the Welsh accents the Dalish had they did at least sound they could be related to me. Well on my father's side of the family anyway.

"All the witch said was that they were near the top of Sundermount" I answered.

Had she actually said that? Not that it mattered really I figured.

"Oh, that's helpful!" Carver said "we could be out here for days".

"Well if it were easy then she wouldn't of needed all of us to agree to do this" I replied "besides you're the one acting as the leader, so you should have come up with a plan!"

"This was your idea" he argued "you should have a plan!"

Dude was testy today. Maybe he didn't like being surrounded by magic users. Of course there was still Varric but they weren't exactly close friends. At least not yet anyway. More likely it was due to lack of sex, he seemed to have no luck with women.

"Please don't fight you two" pleaded Bethany.

Damn she was doing the soulful eyes thing. I hated when women did that, it made it impossible to stay angry.

"Okay" said Carver in a now calmer voice "this is your mission Gothic, so take charge and please tell me that you have a plan".

Me being the leader. I never would have imagined that I would end up charge of a team of adventures. Then again the Warden version of me could do it then I should be able to as well. At least for a while. Assuming of course I didn't get us all killed before we got back to Kirkwall.

"Not as such, no" I admitted. "but we've still got a few hours of daylight left, though so we can keep looking. They should have hunting parties about so I imagine they will find us first"

"Maybe if set up camp then they will find us" reasoned Varric.

There was a fair chance that they had already found us. But if they were going to kill us they would of done it by now.

"And hopefully not kill us all while we sleep" said Anders.

I was rather hurt by their lack of faith in me. However to be fair it wasn't a good plan at all.

"How about you, Carver?" I asked "Fancy a rest?"

"Now, why would you ask that?" Carver said sarcastically "it's not as if we've been wandering around aimlessly all day".

It hadn't been aimless. We just could see the target, and besides we'd made a profit on the trip since we'd been able to collect some rare plants for that herbalist fellow who hung out near the Gallows.

"At least it isn't raining," I said.

As soon as I'd remarked on the weather small droplets began to fall from the sky.

"Yep this is just like Wales" I muttered softly to myself "it's cold, it's damp and it's full of intolerant, bitter people who have been oppressed by those who speak English".

"Let's just find a good place to camp" suggested Bethany, who had seemed to have heard some of that rant.

Our search for a camping spot led us over one more ridge. We still found no sign of the Dalish, not that I expected to, but we did find a hospitable spot near a fast flowing stream. The water would be freezing no doubt but we could at least drink it.

After setting up camp I decided to take the first watch with Anders, so we could talk about magic. Carver and Varric would take the second watch. Bethany offered to stay up, but apparently we had all decided that chivalry wasn't dead yet so she got a full eight hours of sleep. And of course I'd get no sex tonight.

Camping was not as much fun as I remembered. I doubted that no version of me anywhere in the vastness of the multi-verse had ever had fun when in a tent.

(Line Break)

**Dalish Camp - Day**

"Not one step more, shemlen," an Elf hunter "Your kind are not welcome here."

"Shemlen?" Carver asked "is that an insult?".

"It means you're not one of us," the elf with the now said, "and that you should leave".

"Actually it means 'quick children' it's the original name the elves gave to the human race. It's why we get called Shem by the city elves. Well not Varric as he's one of the durgen'len and that means 'People of the Stone'"

As planned that shocked the hunters enough that they lowered their bows. I took this as my chance to take out the amulet and showed it to them.

"Hold a moment" the female Elf said. "This must be the Keeper spoke of."

"A shemlen?" the male asked with a tone of incredulity.

Rather than reply the woman Elf said.

"We will take you to the Keeper".

"Step one foot off the path, stranger, and it will be your last" warned the male hunter.

There was nothing to do but obey as we were led to an old-looking, but hardly elderly white hair woman. Who I knew to be the Keeper, even if I couldn't remember her name.

She greeted us courteously, and said some elvish stuff that what went way beyond what little I had been able to learn from the book I had gotten.

The only Elvish bit I had partly understood was falon which meant friend and guide, which I assume was like being a mentor to someone since the Keeper had said that I had to be a falon for Merrill.

Anyway she soon sent us on our way after obtaining our promise to take her protégé with us when we left and that I would keep an eye on Merrill. She'd clearly been speaking to me at that point. Either because I had the horcrux or because somehow she knew that I knew more about what was going to happen in the future than any other human did. It could even be both, she was very hard to read.

As for Merrill. Well we'd almost walked past the young Dalish woman before we'd even noticed that she was there. She seemed to be able to blend in with the background.

"Oh!" she said, upon noticing that we had seen her "I didn't hear you approach. You must be the one the Keeper said was coming. Aneth ara".

"Hello" I greeted.

No one else seemed to want to talk, so Merrill tried to fill the silence.

"I'm so sorry!" she starting to ramble. "I didn't even ask your name. Unless that's rude. Is it rude to ask a human their names?"

"No it's considered polite to ask in fact"

Well it was were I am came from.

"I'm Merrill, Keeper Marethari's First... or I was. The Keeper's first, that is. I've always been Merrill, and I am your guide... though you knew that already, didn't you? Otherwise why would you be here looking for me.. And I'm rambling. Please somebody stop me".

Damn she looked so sweet and harmless. How could she be a dangerous Blood Mage?

"You do seem a little tense." I observed.

I'd had to put a mighty effort into holding back laughter but I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

"Sorry" she apologised "I've not met many humans, or talked to them really. I have no idea what to say. Which is strange because I can't seem to stop talking".

"My name is Gothic" I told the rambling Elf "and this is Bethany, Carver, and Anders. Oh and the short one is Varric".

The Dwarf at least said hello at that point.

"Thank you," she replied. "I've got so much to learn about your kind. And you're Fereldan? I spent most of my life there. Do you miss it?"

Again no one but me seemed willing to talk so I spoke.

"Actually I'm not from Fereldan. I'm from a... very far away place, but I did get here from Fereldan".

I got the feeling that if I told her the whole truth just now that I'd be buried under questions.

"Really, well have you lived in Kirkwall long? What's it like?"

Wow she was so like a eager child when it came to questions. Totally the kind of girl who would of been teacher's pet had she gone to school on my world.

"Kirkwall is a good place to make a fresh start" I said.

Really I had nothing better to say about the city, and I felt a bit dishonest about not telling the elf the truth.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" she replied while sounding very uncertain. "We should go. It's not wise to make Asha'bellanar wait"

"Do you know her?" I inquired. "Flemeth I mean?"

I already knew the answer, but I had asked anyway.

"No!" she answered rather hastily. "Not personally anyway. Everybody knows who she is, though".

Apparently everyone but Anders. He really should know as Flemeth seemed to be rather famous. Maybe Justice had messed up his memory, although I couldn't imagine how that would happen. So maybe he was just lying about not knowing about her.

"So could you tell us what we are meant to do with the amulet?" I asked, if only to make Merrill feel as if someone wanted to talk to her.

Not that my companions had a reason to be friendly as we did have a lot of hostile eyes kept on us, and those were just the ones we could see.

"All you have to do is place it on the altar at the top of the mountain," Merrill explained "then I'll perform the rite. It's a funeral of sorts".

The rest of the team were in for two surprises as we climbed to the mountaintop. I knew what was going to happen so I just kept my mouth shut most of the time.

First surprise was that Merrill was a Mage.

This wasn't an unpleasant surprise it was just unexpected. I didn't react at all. Only Bethany seemed to notice my lack of amazement.

Second surprise was that Merrill is not well-liked by her clan.

Which seemed wrong as she was quite charming, in a sort of naïve way. She didn't seem remotely worthy of any sort of mistrust. Of course she was dangerous, but she had no desire to harm anyone she was just a foolish child in many respects.

Judging by the hunter we encountered, the one who had been so foul towards her. I realised that the kindest thing I could do for Merrill would be to take her away from her people as soon as I could. I had promised to guide her and I already wanted to.

Perhaps the Keeper had known that I would. The Dalish had magic of their own quite different from what Bethany and I used. For all I knew the Keeper had been able to read my soul or something.

My already growing feelings for the misguided Elf were confirmed when she tried to defend the man who had only just seemed to be able to stop himself from spitting at her. It was a little heartbreaking to listen to.

She was very loyal to her people and that was in many ways the problem. She wanted to help restore her people's history, and she was willing to risk damning herself to do it.

Not that I had any intention of letting it get that far.

After a lot of walking we reached the passage that led to the mountaintop graveyard. Inside, we fought our way through yet more undead. Clearly the Veil had not been healed. Perhaps it never would be. Something very horrible must have happened here.

Before we could reach the graveyard, we had to deal with a magical shield. However before any of my team could even make a suggestion our local guide took action.

"I'll open a way forward," declared Merrill.

She then she took out a knife and cut her forearm. I really had no idea how someone could make their blood move that way and somehow she hurled her red stuff right at the barrier. It did something that felt very... unnatural. I had no words for what just happened, but others did.

"I know what it was," Merrill said in reply to what Bethany had just said "And the spirit helped us!"

"That didn't feel very helpful" I muttered.

"The demon, you mean!" Anders shouted.

"Demons are just like spirits" was all the Elf had to say.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Anders said

The way he spoke made me wonder if Justice was about to appear. Thankfully that spirit didn't make his presence known.

"Be careful up ahead," Merrill warned "The dead sleep uneasily up here."

Given that I could hear whispering in the air around me I just knew that demons had been drawn to the area. It would be a really bad idea to go to sleep here. We'd have to get far away from this place before setting up tonight's camp.

"In the days of Arlathan," the elf was now saying, "the elders came here to sleep. Uthenera, the endless dream. But their dreams are troubled now"

Well I wouldn't rest easy either my meatsuit was playing host to a demon, even if I was already dead and in the after life or whatever the endless dream was.

As a group we did battle with wave after wave of undead. Thankfully they weren't a great threat considering how many Mages we had in the group. Blasting the dead to pieces was draining but it make the area a lot safer for others, which was good.

When we finally reached the altar, and I had placed the amulet upon it. Merrill said several sentences in a language that I could only assume was some older version of elvish.

After a blinding flash, a woman rose up from the altar. As I had expected it was Flemeth.

"And here we are" the witch said by way of greeting.

"Andaran atish'an, Asha'bellanar," Merrill greeted while giving the scary dragon lady a formal bow.

Flemeth said something in elvish and then turned her attention to me. An entire army of the undead couldn't of unnerved me as much as the witch's smile did.

"So rare to meet someone who honours his promises" she said "I half expected to find myself in merchant's pocket"

Yeah like I'd ever be that foolish.

"Well it was either this or throw you into the fires of Mount Doom" I replied "Plus you know destroying horcruxs is Harry Potter's job".

For once Flemeth looked confused but she seemed amused as well so I didn't worry about her turning into a dragon and eating me. Really I should of just kept my mouth shut but I'd felt compelled to talk. I also suspect that he had just read my mind in order to understand some of what I had just been going on about.

"Yes it was just a piece of me" she said after a while"A little insurance in case the inevitable occurred. And if I know my dear Morrigan, it may of already happened".

If the Warden-Commander was a version of myself I doubted that it would of happened. Morrigan might be someone I'd go to bed with to save my own life, but no way would I fight Flemeth for her. Of course that was the limit of my certainty on the matter. For I knew Morrigan had found someone else to do the deed.

"You do not need to be certain," the witch said

Yeah she just had to be reading my mind. Sadly I couldn't do anything about it.

"You need only know that you have repaid your debt and that you will not see me again".

Maker I hoped that was true.

"Now before I go, a few words of advice. The world stands upon the precipice of change. It fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. When the time comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only then, my lost boy, that you will learn if you can fly".

"We can't all fly like dragons," I pointed out.

"Oh you will be a dragon" she replied.

"Say what?" was my next question.

Rather than answer she turned to Merrill and said that thing about walking through life on a dark path or some such. Everyone else said nothing and the witch didn't look at them that much. As for me I was wondering if Flemeth meant I could learn to turn into a dragon like she seemed to or if she'd meant it less literally.

"And now, I must bid you farewell," Flemeth said directly to me before turning around to face the sky "You have my thanks. And my sympathy"

Sympathy? For what? What was going to happen?

Before I could ask about any of that the air shimmered again, and I was forced to turn away as a sudden wind stirred up a small storm of grit and soil.

When I looked back at Flemeth, she had transformed into a dragon and was soaring upwards through the gathering clouds.

"Never a dovahkiin around when you need one" I muttered to myself.

There was nothing left for us to do now but return to Marethari to report on what had happened. Not the the Keeper needed us to report our success but it seemed the polite thing to do.

(Line Break)

"You can still change your mind, da'len," the Keeper said to Merrill, as the younger elven mage packed her things.

"Dareth shiral, Keeper," was all that Merrill

I understood the feeling behind the words well enough even if I didn't have a translation.

"As you wish, da'len," Marethari replied sadly.

Then to me she said.

"And thank you, child. Your debt is paid in full once you have taken Merrill to your city. I can only ask that you help her as best you can".

Oh so when she'd said falon she hadn't meant anything other than a guide to Kirkwall. Still I would honour that request and keep an eye on the foolish Blood Mage.

"Serannas, Keeper" I said.

With that we left so that we camp as far from the Dalish as we could get before night fall.

"That's going to make for a very interesting story" commented Varric as we walked away from the elves.

"I imagine it will" said Bethany "and a confusing one to".

Amen to that.

"You have some explaining to do when we get home" declared Bethany.

Guess I wasn't getting sex again any time soon. Damn dragon ladies and their horcruxs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Champion Gothic – The Fade **

**The Hanged Man – Night **

Sitting down at what had become my group's table in a very short time, I took a look around and thought about some of the women in my life.

Bethany, currently off getting what was called ale but really it was something far less pleasant. Merrill, who had been adopted by the Hawke matriarch just as I had, seemed to trying to finish her last drink before the new one arrived. Apparently no one had told her that it wasn't actually a custom to finish your current drink as soon as someone offered to get another round in.

From what I had been able to figure out so far Merrill was _not_ an elf who thought that her race were better than humans. We were just different rather than inferior.

Sure, she hadn't met many of my species yet, but Merrill always seemed to look for the good in everyone she met regardless of race or gender. It was rather endearing but also I thought that this would of gotten her killed if she hadn't already been made a member of the team.

Not that this had been an easy thing.

Fenris already hated her and they'd only met last night. Well maybe hate was too strong of a word. Pity might be better but it was pity mixed with some disgust. Naive Mages were often as dangerous as the evil ones, something he would know very well given his life as a slave to Mages.

Carver did seem to care much about the elf at all. Even since we gotten back from seeing the Dalish he was more driven than ever to make coin. He really wanted to get his mother back into her childhood home. That and discovering the fact that he was named after a Templar seemed to be all which mattered. At least he was embracing his leadership role, and that was good, but sadly that left little time for getting to know the newest member of the team.

Anders was rather scary around her. He must of guessed what I knew: that Merrill was a path that led to becoming an abomination.

Of course I understood that this wouldn't happen any time soon. Her demon 'friend' seemed to be willing to wait. Perhaps it could not possess her yet because it was imprisoned, and maybe in a twisted sort of way it was actually protecting her from other demons. But one day she might go to far, and on that day I might have to kill her to save everybody else.

Aveline at least was nice enough to her, and she'd even been helpful in some respects. I got the sense that the guardswoman knew exactly what sort of trouble Merrill could get into by not knowing how Kirkwall worked and had taken it upon herself to explain a lot of those things.

Somehow Varric had gotten the young elf an entire _house_, not a very nice house but still it was impressive considering that he didn't have to pay anything for it. That had been one hell of welcome to the team present. Beat the dagger I'd gotten her hands down.

Bethany was also very kind and generous when it came to helping Merrill, but just like Anders my other half had figured out what would eventually happen. Perhaps like me she had also had some of plan for steering the young elf off that course.

As for Isabella. In fact she seemed to down right adore Merrill. I knew more about the pirate than I could admit and thinking about Isabella's past had made me wonder if they normally self-serving woman had once been a lot like the petite elf. It was possible, as even people like Isabela start off as innocent young ladies and she been married to a complete bastard.

"So this is how you make a living?" I inquired of the pirate as Bethany handed me my pint of 'beer'.

I really had no name for this stuff but it got you all relaxed and didn't taste as bad as it smelt.

"Asides from the money I make working with you lot I get by playing cards, throwing dice and trading information" she answered "which reminds me I do have a job lined up if you still need gold".

Had Averline been here she no doubt would of made a remark about adding whoring to that list, but that would be unfair as Isabella never charged anyone for sex. In fact once she'd jokingly offered to pay me for sex just so she could say she'd been with a man who was from another world. Which to be fair would be something worth boasting about. Sadly for the pirate only Bethany could make that claim, not that she would.

When that hadn't worked she tried to bribe Beth into a three-way, but we didn't need coin that badly and besides I wasn't interested in a threesome anyway. I had enough on my plate as it was.

"If we still the coin we can discuss it tomorrow" I said to the pirate.

With that the talk switch the topic of Isabel's lack of a boat to captain.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able afford a ship though, I spend the coin as nearly as quickly as I earn it".

"Well if your willing to invest few gold coins you can join our expedition. Maybe you will find something worth a ship in trade" I offered.

Isabella was not confident about that.

"With my share. I'll be lucky if I could buy a model ship"

True enough. We nearly had enough gold as it was. So even if she made up the difference it wouldn't get her a big enough share to buy a ship. I'd checked out how much a frigate actually cost to build. No one who wasn't a very rich noble could afford to have one created, it would have to be an investment made by a group of people and no one was going to invest that much money in a ship meant for a pirate. No one would give her a ship for legal work either as she'd rescued her last lot of 'cargo' from slavery. Morally it had been right, but it had blackened her reputation as a ship's captain.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get your ship. Maybe you can spend less money on ale so you can afford it?" the elf woman said.

"A ship is very expensive, Kitten. I'm sure saving the coin from ale would _help_, but not much".

Again it became clear to us all that the Elf had no idea how much things were worth.

"Besides, if I have to stay in this city without a drink now and then... well I'd probably off myself".

Me I was thinking that if I didn't get laid again soon I'd start considering taking up drinking as Isabella had. Bethany hadn't been in the mood these last few days. Not that I blamed her as camping wasn't much fun and I was keeping secrets from her, but I didn't know how to explain the things I'd said so this had caused some friction between us. I didn't think it would break us up as Beth was still always at my side, but clearly she was expressing her displeasure by withholding sex.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you need someone to warm your bed" the pirate said, once more flirting with me.

She must have noticed that I looked a little frustrated today. Perhaps she even trying to help as Bethany was more affectionate when someone else showed me too much attention. I had tried to assure my wife to be that she didn't need to worry, and perhaps she knew that to be true but knowing something in your head isn't the same as feeling in your heart.

Not that my frustration was just about sex of course. I hadn't been able to earn any coin over the last two days because Carver was working with Fenris for the Templars. Well not directly but the Mage-Hunters were involved so it was wise for Beth and I to stay away, but did leave me feeling a bit useless.

"Oh I'm sure he has another reason for looking so grim all the time and besides he doesn't look that tired, but maybe I could get you a hot water bottle or something" offered the Elf.

Merrill blushed furiously then as she finally figured out that Isabella hadn't meant that sort of bed warming.

"Oh gods, I really shouldn't " Merrill started, before attempting to lie. "...actually I have no idea what anyone was talking about"

That was when someone new came over and spoke to us.

"E-excuse me..." the four of us looked up at the new voice.

The Elf woman who had just approached us seemed very nervous so none of us said anything as she found the words she needed.

"I heard that you were a group of people who dealt with problems for coin"

"That's one way of putting it" Isabella said "but they never charge much, they're like a charity sometimes".

Bethany was quick to jump in and get to the heart of the matter.

"What can we do for you?" she asked.

"I... I'd your help..." The woman swallowed, shooting Merrill a nervous glance before looking back to Bethany. "W-with my s-_son_..."

"Do you... I mean.. do we help elves?" Merrill inquired.

Given that we had helped her it seemed odd that she would need to ask about that.

"If they need help, why does it matter if they're elves" I replied "we work for people who need us and it doesn't matter if they pay well or not. We only charge at all because were trying to fund an expedition".

"And we need to eat" added Bethany

"And we need to eat" I agreed.

"And we need drinks" added Isabel

No one replied to that statement.

"He's not...he's not _an elf_" said the woman with the faded Dalish markings "he's _human_..."

Merrill grimaced just a little, but I was just confused, so I asked.

"Oh so you adopted him?" I questioned.

That seemed odd but no doubt there were a few humans living with elves and vice versa. It would be rare but not impossible for an Elf to take a human boy who had lost his family. Also she could the lad's stepmother but I saw no ring on her finger and that was a human tradition in these parts.

"No his my son by birth, but his father is human" explained the middle-aged Elf woman.

Everyone else seemed to accept that but it took me a moment to process the idea. Then I remembered that human/elven hybrids are considered to be human by elves. That seemed very odd to me as if your mother is an elf then you should be able to embrace her culture as your own, but clearly it didn't work that way.

"I have money, a little at least" said the desperate woman.

"Of course, I understand" said Bethany as she pulled out a chair "why don't you sit down and tell us what the problem is".

Which she did and seconds into the explanation I knew exactly what we had to do. The boy in question was Feynriel, and he had fallen into a sleep he couldn't wake up from. So somebody had to go into the Fade in order to make him wake up. The Keeper of the nearby Dalish had come to help but she couldn't do the ritual and entered the Fade, and sending the mother in would be foolish. They needed people able to fight, and that was us.

"We'll need Anders" I said to the group "I think he will have some experience with the Fade, I know he mentioned getting trapped in their once so if anyone knows how to get someone mind out of the Beyond it will be him".

Demons couldn't possess Anders because he had a spirit within him already, and Justice wouldn't be tempted buy their offers anyway. I should be okay as well since I knew very well the dangers of consorting with demons. Bethany should be fine as well as she had taught the very methods I used to resist the temptations those creatures offered.

"Thank you... _so_ _much_..." Feynriel's mother said after giving us her address,

"Alienage elves usually don't have much" Isabela informed.

"Doesn't matter" I said

"What was with those tattoos. They were Dalish? Did you know her, Merrill?" Bethany asked.

The elf Mage didn't answer.

"Let's goes get Anders" I said while standing up "Feynriel could be a great danger to everyone in the Alienage if he gets possessed"

Time was off the essence so we headed out into the night.

(Line Break)

**The Fade **

"I had not thought to return in such a way," said Justice as we all appeared within what the elves called the Beyond.

The spirit's voice was not angry but still there was the promise of violence in it. Clearly Ander's issues had tainted this Spirit, but I wasn't worried about Justice turning on us as Anders seemed to like me and those feelings should also influence his spiritual friend. At least I hoped it would.

"Justice" I said "that's your name isn't it".

The Spirit called Justice turned to face me and then he spoke.

"And you are Gothic. Yes I see that you are not of the world or the Fade. Much like the Warden-Commander. Only you are alone".

Okay then. I had no idea what he meant by alone. I wasn't alone at all.

"We must make haste" Justice then said "Feynriel's mind is straining, we have little time."

Justice then led us down the hallway. Only to stop and turn to Merrill.

"I sense that you are tempted. You must stay on your guard or the demons will take your body".

Only moments ago I said something along those lines. I hadn't wanted the elf to enter the Fade at all, but she had practically demanded it and the Keeper had told me to let her go. Perhaps she hoped that Merrill would learn something here. I should have insisted but Feynriel was running out of time and he was far more dangerous then a Merrill was right now.

"I know what I'm doing" the Elf Mage said to the Spirit.

The sad thing was that she really believed that.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Justice was the first to approach and open the door.

"There is another here," he warned "It is a sloth demon. Do not give in to it."

When it appeared I didn't even it a chance to talk. I ordered an attack and everyone blasted it with magical spells.

"And that's how you handle demons" I said.

We started moving again and soon we all stood in front of a door. It was one of the two illusions I would have to take part in convince Feynriel that this was all a dream and then we'd have to face either a demon of pride or desire.

"Well, let's see what's behind door number one then, shall we?" I said with determination

When I touched the door handle, I felt myself being pulled into the room. A white light blinded me and then I felt some sort of energy move over my body. When the light faded, I could see a young Feynriel at a writing desk. His father was teaching him to write a letter and I watched as the boy looked up at his parent with eager and innocent eyes.

"Will I be able to go with you to Antiva, father?"

"That's not your father, Feynriel, that is a demon," I warned "listen to me your mother sent me. Your asleep and demons are trying to trick you"

The boy looked at me with confused eyes and then said

"A demon! No get away from me".

I wasn't sure who he was talking to or who he thought could be the real demon but he ran away. It might have been from me since my voice hadn't changed, which would of really freaky since I would looked like his mother.

The Demon of Desire transformed into her true self, and then started to have a go at me.

"You took my pet," it said. "Now, I shall take something of yours".

I attempted to move but something kept me pinned it place.

"What do you say, human Mage" said the lust filled creature "You desire a place to belong, do you not. A life without magic. A home to call your own. A family that is safe".

"I… would … like nothing more," she said sounding very tempted.

Thankfully it didn't last as Bethany snapped out of the trance and attacked the demon. She didn't need anyone's help either she turned the demon into a frozen statue and then shatter it.

"You did well to resist the demon's offer" praised Justice.

Beth did say anything other than to suggest that we move on.

We then made their way across the large hall and entered the second door. Again my body was transformed and this time it took the form of First Enchanter Orsino judging by the robes. Which was odd because Feynriel had never been in the Circle as far as I knew.

I found myself watching the illusion of the Keeper of Merrill's clan introduce Feynriel to some other elves.

"May I present to you our hope," 'Marethari' said. "He came to us to learn of his heritage-"

"Feynriel, that is a demon!" I called out "you need to wake up. You're in the Fade"

"He lies! Orsino is a pawn of the templars" said the 'Keeper'.

Once more Feynriel freaked out and ran out of the room and the illusion was stripped away.

"Why have you interfered?" the demon demanded to know.

When none of us answered it changed the subject.

"No matter. What I offered Feyrniel, I can offer to one of your companions."

"Not interested" I replied as I tried to ready a fire ball.

However no one seemed able to attack, not even me so we had to listen.

"Human, do you really think that your friend is really so innocent? What say you, scion of the Dalish, savior of the Elven kind? I can make you the greatest of your kind. I can teach you of your people's lost history. You have made a deal with one of my kind before. What is one more bargain?"

"Can you do that?" Merrill asked, clearly intrigued.

"Merrill, it's lying to you" I warned "that's what demons do. They offer anything to get you to let them in, but they never deliver on their promises".

"I cannot… put you above my people," the Elf Mage said.

"Another one lost," Justice said "she must be destroyed".

The Spirit raised his staff and a bolt of lightning shot out, striking Merrill in the chest, knocking her off her feet. I sent the fireball at the demon which seemed to break it's hold over Bethany as she lashed out with the ice spell she used before.

Being prideful in nature as well as by name the demon tried to take us all on at the same time. Normally even two Mages would not be a match for a Pride Demon but we had Justice with us and that tipped the scales in our favour.

Once that battle was done we sought out Feynriel. When we found the lad he was looking around wildly in fear. Clearly he still didn't understand what was going on. Which was odd to me as I couldn't see this place as anything but a dream. Nothing here looked truly real.

"Where am I?" he asked.

When I explained exactly what was going on and why we were here Feynriel freaked out even more.

"You have to make me Tranquil" he begged " I can't deal with these dreams".

I didn't even think I could do that.

"You _can_ do this Feynriel" I assured "Listen to me. You can control the Fade and the dreams of people in it. You can use that power to help people. You can use it to protect yourself from the demons".

"How?" he asked "the Circle can't help me, and I don't think the Dalish could either. Where can I go?"

It sounded as if he'd never met the Dalish before. That was different than the plot of the game.

"Well there's Tevinter" I suggested.

That seemed to get the lad thinking and soon enough he had woken up as he had made up his mind. Then seconds the dream world vanished to be replaced by the real world.

(Line Break)

**The Alienage - Night**

Arianni, Feynriel's mother, was kneeling beside her son as he woke up. I'd already awoken so I got to see his eyes flutter open for a few moments before they were shut again.

"He is alive and well, Arianni" the Keeper was saying "but he still requires rest".

That was when I spoke.

"He'll need to go to Tevinter" I said to Arianni "no one here can help him to master his powers.

"It is wise that he is seeking help. Kirkwall cannot give him the training that he needs," Marethari said in support "better that than being made Tranquil or to be possessed. Be grateful to these Mages they have saved him from those terrible fates"

That was when I discovered that apparently I was going to get all the credit or at least all the thanks.

"Of course. How foolish of me to not even thank you. I can never repay you for what you have done"

She tried anyway, and even gave me a hug before going back to tending to her son.

Merrial however was not remotely happy about the outcome.

"I'm not mad at you" I told the Mage "As long as you learn from that experience then everything's okay between us".

Anders might not feel that way but he was to busy checking over the elf lad and I knew Bethany would be forgiving, so I felt okay saying that.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness… I am so sorry. Ma serranas," she said sadly "I cannot believe I turned on you after everything you've both done for me".

Since Merrill was showing genuine regret I decided not to talk more on the subject, but Beth wanted to add something.

"You are in more danger than other Mages, Merrill" Bethany remarked "I know you would never hurt us on purpose but the demons would. You must be more careful".

"Being First to the Keeper, I should have been more prepared. It will not happen again," the Elf said firmly before looking at the both of us "Thank you both for being such a good friends"

Then I got hugged again, twice in a row as Bethany wanted her turn. Not a bad evenings work really I did so like getting hugs from happy women.

"I think we should go for another drink" I suggest "its my round".

And go for a drink we did. We all needed one.


End file.
